


Armiger's Hell, or Heaven?

by KAMUEL



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, Smut, Yaoi, plot not to be taken very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAMUEL/pseuds/KAMUEL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis, a ladies man, has been rendered quite shy by the opposite sex over the past years. Mother Nature has endowed him with the best male assests he could have ever wished for. The only problem is, his past girlfriends were avoiding him like a plague as soon as they did catch a glimpse of his entire glory. But one drunken night in the hedonistic and exclusive club named Armiger's Hell is suddenly changing everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven or Hell - One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



> Hey everyone,
> 
> this story is based on a rough idea and request that my dear reader ben4kevin has send to me. So all kudos to him/her (?) for making my head spin with hilarious images for this story and I hope that my writing abilties do suffice for the story to evolve into the right direction.
> 
> WARNING: This plot is not intended to be taken completely seriously. Please read it with having an open mind, thank you ;).
> 
> Have fun reading!  
> ~ Kamuel

 

**Hell or Heaven One**

_(Noctis POV)_

...

I've had a rough day today.

No. Forget it.

Let me rephrase that.

Today has been the most awful, the most absolute worst day of this entire miserable and empty life of mine.

Yeah, that sounds so much better.

Why?

Because the Gods in the Heavens won't allow me to have a normal relationship.

After today, I swear to myself that I will stay single forever.

Gladio claps me on my back, Ignis nudges my shoulder with his elbow, and the latter says to me, "What happened? Your pitiful demeanor speaks volumes."

Pitiful. Thanks Ignis.

That is exactly the word for which I've been looking.

Pitiful describes my mood quite nicely right now.

So I do myself a favor and admit with clenched teeth, "Luna dumped me earlier today."

From the corner of my eyes I can see my best friends looking at each other, probably feeling sorry for me.

Gladio swallows down some gulps of his beer and then clears his throat, asking me, "But you have been an item for so long. And didn't you say yesterday that the relationship was moving quite smoothly between the two of you?"

A wry snort escapes me. "Yes, smoothly indeed. And up until today I thought everything was going quite nicely between her and me."

Ignis comes closer, probably with a knowing look on his face. "Why? What went wrong?"

My shoulders shrug helplessly.

I don't even want to muster up the energy to glance back at him.

He asks me the same question every single time. And he knows that I'll give him the same damn answer every single time.

With a weary sigh, I silently stare at my drink in front of me, the liquid bubbling and fizzing happily away.

I don't care or really want to know what kind of alcoholic ingredients the colourful, quite unhealthy looking beverage contains. It's alcohol, that's all that matters to me. Usually I don't like to drink, but I grasp the glass with my trembling fingers and take a gulp from it, because I definitely need something very strong tonight to keep me sane.

Ignis and Gladio have managed to drag me out tonight into Armiger's Hell. It's a high profile club, where one gets inside with an exclusive invitation only and where one can expect to leave every time with a pre-paid stranger that gives one a one-time, non-committal promise of a hot erotic experience.

A very ironic smirk appears on my face, making me look as if somebody squeezed a whole lemon inside my mouth. I have to give it to them, it was a nice idea to bring me here tonight. Honestly, I'm thankful for them trying so hard to cheer me up, but I've already lost all hope of ever finding a partner who won't scream in fear at the sight of my nude body.

The music is blaring loudly from the sidelines, multicoloured laser lights are playing wildly around us, people laugh and dance frivolously upon the stage on the dance floor below, and I just wish to drown my pitiful self in a deep, horrible sea of self-pity tonight.

I don't want to admit to myself that I have become this ultra shy guy over the past few years.

It was inevitable for me to become this withdrawn, because there seems to be something very, very wrong with me. Something that makes all women first throw themselves one after another at my good looks but seconds after they have seen me naked, they either cringe or scream out in panic and immediately leave me hanging afterwards.

I've become quite insecure after enduring those unnatural experiences.

You see, Luna was such a beautiful and nice young woman, totally honest and patient with me. While I didn't exactly fall in love with her and neither did she fall in love with me, we had still enjoyed spending our lonely nights together.

Well, to be more accurate: she had spent the nights with her eyes doing some heavy visual ravishing of my handsome self, and I spent them with me mostly attempting some shy conversation with her. And well, being careful to not overstep the 'only-looking-but-no-touching' rule that I had given myself.

And this was entirely the fault of each and every one of those godawful experiences that I have accumulated over the years. I didn't dare to kiss her at all, even when I knew how much she wanted to be kissed by me...

In the end, she'd been waiting a total of five long weeks for me to pull myself together and to finally make a move on her. Which I couldn't do.

She's the only one of my previous girlfriends who had been that patient.

Imagine that, five whole weeks.

And damn it, yes! I was just too shy and reserved.

In her opinion I obviously took simply too long to act.

And because it took me so long, on that fateful evening earlier today, she boldly ripped her clothes off from her alluring body and threw her beautiful self right on my lap, not only attempting to tongue-kiss the daylights out of me, but seducing me thoroughly into finally giving into her desires.

And from there on, basically everything started to go down on the doom-train for me.

Because, you see, mother nature has dealt very well with me in this lifetime.

Maybe a touch too well.

As soon as Luna saw a glimpse of my well endowed erection, strongly aroused and proudly sticking out towards her in its full glory, eagerly waiting for her womanly touch, all of a sudden her eyes became large with fear, and with a quickly muttered farewell she dressed herself with the velocity of light back into her somewhat ripped clothes, and then she excused herself awkwardly and silently from my bedroom.

At least she didn't scream and spared me from having my manly dignity squashed like a common cockroach.

I didn't need a wise fortuneteller reading into his tarot cards to tell me that after today I wouldn't get to see her anymore.

That's the same damn pattern that I've lived and suffered through with all of my dates and girlfriends for all these years. I have yet to meet someone who will stay after they've seen every single part of me or, God forbid, to meet someone who actually isn't afraid of touching me.

It seems I'm just too massively endowed for the female population.

One would find this kind of funny, if it weren't the sad, hard truth. I have always imagined this might be something some females at least would appreciate to see in a man.

I look pitifully at my third drink in front of me.

Well, at least I don't have any problems attracting females like bees to honey. Because of my naturally handsome looks they throw themselves at me at every occasion. With this, I've never had any major troubles finding the next lovely girlfriend.

The only major problem lies in finding a woman who won't run away completely terrified as soon as my trousers fall down, and they get to see my remarkable male bits waving at them happily in greeting.

God, the image in my mind now just feels wrong.

Downing the whole drink in one big gulp down inside of my throat, and appreciating the exquisite burning trails leading downwards into my stomach, I wave the bartender impatiently to me and order the next one while I say to my best friends, "Today was the last straw. I just need to accept the fact that there is no woman out there willing to sleep with me. I'll die as an untouched virgin."

Gladio chuckles at me. "What the hell are you saying? You just didn't find the right one yet. Don't give up that easily."

And Ignis shakes his head. "You are what? Twenty two? Be careful, or you'll start sounding like an old geezer applying for a pension."

Gladio hides his laughter.

I snort wryly into my fourth drink. Feeling myself slowly becoming numb and dizzy. Very good, I don't want to think about this anymore.

Sighing loudly to myself, I say finally, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do now. I'll go down there, squeeze my drunken sexy self tightly between all these hot bodies and rub and dance my frustration to dust. And after, I'll drink some more of this amazing liquid and then I'll dance some more until my legs give out from under me and you'll need to drag me out of here to bring me back home."

With this I down the fourth drink in one go, set the empty glass with a heavy clunk back onto the gleaming surface of the bar, and I salute my friends somewhat tipsily. "Thanks guys, don't worry about me. See you later."

I can see Ignis and Gladio exchanging a rather strange look, but I don't wait for their response.

Taking the plunge right into the writhing bodies beside me, I let myself go, completely losing myself in the rhythm to the amazing tunes this night, forcing my mind to just forget everything that happened and to let my body enjoy the uncomplicated and fun hustle of the sweaty people rubbing against me.

And maybe... just maybe, I'll be lucky enough to take a beauty home tonight.

And we'll get to finally touch each other like all lovers normally do...

...

Holy mother of God, my head is completely killing me.

I try to lift my hands up to massage my temples, but something, or rather a certain someone is preventing my arms from going up.

All at once my head clears up, my body goes rigid in surprise, and I squint my eyes in the semi-darkness of my bedroom while the closed roller binds are holding off the sunlight. I try to identify to whom those limbs belong, which are currently spread so comfortably over mine and making my body tingle so pleasantly in all the right places.

The figure seems to be fast asleep and the wonderful heat and scent the stranger's skin gives off is making me shiver with raw pleasure. Tiny and blurred memories of hearing sensual moans, demanding for more, are making me suddenly forget my terrible headache.

My eyes grow incredibly wide at my sudden realization.

Don't tell me!

These feelings, of being all nude, sticky and itchy with come under this blanket, are confirming my suspicions.

I've had sex!

And because of my memory gaps I can't even recall any details, aside the sensual moans that keep making me shiver in delight.

This is such a huge surprise; I've had a once in a lifetime erotic experience and I don't remember anything at all.

That figures.

All of a sudden the body over me is moving, stretching the limbs and moaning slightly, and I need to groan myself at the pleasant rubbing motions when the woman hugs me tightly and nestles her face softly against my bare chest with her hair tickling my skin.

Oh, she has short hair. Not exactly my type, as I prefer longer hair, but I guess that doesn't really matter as she stayed the night and didn't run away in fright at the sight of me.

And because of this I feel so elated! I can't believe it finally happened.

My arms are now free to move, so I embrace her body eagerly, letting my hands explore over her back and shoulders in tender movements, using this chance to seduce her into a second round, to enjoy every single minute with her that was pre-paid for this night. And this time, I'm going to remember every second of it.

The palms of my hands stroke along her soft skin, tentatively touching her sides, and I glide my fingers back up along her spine, hearing her breathing increase with excitement as she holds me tighter.

Hmm, that's strange, she must be a woman athlete or some kind of a sportswoman, because she has some pretty defined muscles there and quite the bony structure over her entire back.

Oh, whatever. I shrug inwardly. She feels amazing against me.

Only now do I realize how much I missed having a girl in my arms; it feels liberating knowing that I don't need to hold back and that she won't fear me.

Her warmth is so thrilling, I can feel myself becoming aroused again and I pull her properly up over my body to feel her skin all over mine.

In response she throws her leg in a sultry way over my hip, sighing out one of her sweet moans once more, her lips moving over my hairless chest and nibbling on the skin there...

Hmm, that's quite the husky voice she has. I probably made her scream and moan too much with passion. I chuckle inside, feeling how my face flushes red while I stare ahead into the darkness of my room.

Wish I could remember _that_.

And just when I rub my groin against her womanhood and she gasps loudly, my eyes grow wide a second time this morning, having another, world shaking realization!

She is a he!

Quickly turning the lights on, hitting the switch over my head using my right hand, we stare a few long seconds in total disbelief at each other.

Sure enough, my eyes do identify this person being without a doubt a member of the human male species!

Holy crap!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!" We start screaming at the same time.

"Oh my God! What the... what happened?" He already lifts himself up with a bolt, scowling with a whimper, "Ouch, my head..." Then he scrambles with hurried movements as far as possible on the opposite side of my king-sized bed and I follow his movements with a stupefied expression in my eyes as he rubs his right hand over his face, staring at me in pure bewilderment.

I blink up at him, being too shocked to actually do, think, or say anything further, so I just sit there stiff as a board, thanking God that my pillows do support my back, not daring to move even one miniscule inch of my muscles and trying to understand this bizzare situation in which I've suddenly found myself.

I've had sex.

With a man.

All right, need to repeat that one to digest.

Sex. With a man.

Okay.

Somehow, repeating these two thoughts several times in my head does nothing to diminish my arousal. Which I find curious to say the least.

Taking a closer look at him, I realise he is very attractive, as a male. But I'm not attracted to males, as far as I know.

So how in all seven heavens did we end up having sex?! I'm deeply intrigued by this.

I'd better say something, lest the situation become worse.

"I-"

"Ehm-"

"I apologize, you first-"

"Oh, sorry, you can-"

"No, go ahead-"

"No, you-"

"This is-"

"Well, tonight-"

"Wait, let me speak first-"

"I think it was because-"

We stare stupefied at each other, both of us wanting to stop the other from talking further simultaneously with the same gesture of our hands, and instantly we start to laugh out loud at our silly selves.

We laugh while looking into each others' eyes, the awkward tension in the room instantly clearing. Really, this situation is nothing like my past experiences and I just don't know how to react. So I let all pretenses and shields fall down and feel my initial shock quickly disappear with the laughter, leaving only amusement, surprise, and my usual shy self behind.

After we calm ourselves down, we just smile a bit uncomfortably at each other. I can see that he tries to avoid looking down at my exposed body but isn't really being successful at it.

"I'm Noctis, by the way."

"Oh, ehm, hi, I'm Prompto. Sorry to have met you under these... crazy circumstances." He scratches at his shoulder, glancing partly embarrassed into my eyes and shifting his gaze all over my face with an expression on his face that I can't identify.

"Prompto, look, I really need to apologize, because it seems I'm the one that dragged you into my bed. Yesterday I wasn't quite myself and I was in way, way over my head. Something bad happened to me and against my better judgement I drank a bit too much." I give him an apologizing look and a slightly helpless, but shy smile.

He grins somewhat in relief back at me, his body sagging onto my bed with a deep sigh. "Then I need to apologize to you also. Yesterday I wasn't quite myself as well and being dead-drunk hadn't helped my initial situation any. I hope... God, forgive me. Look, I hope we can leave it at a drunken-one-night-thing. No bad blood between us, as apparently we've both enjoyed this far too much to make any more cheap excuses. I'm willing to forget about this if you are."

I just nod at him, relief and disappointment tickling at my insides at the same time.

Why am I disappointed exactly?

Suddenly I remember my predicament, as my arousal hasn't abated yet, and I need to ask him to make sure he is feeling well, "How are you? Did... I hurt you?"

He looks at me with his head leaned slightly sideways, eyebrow raised at me, surprised that I would ask something like that. But then his eyes move downwards and I can see him swallow while his cheeks flush with... with what exactly? Then he quickly looks back up to my face once more, saying, "Hurt? Ehm, besides the usual soreness after intercourse, no. No, you didn't. Surprisingly, I feel really good. And as drunk as I was, I'm sure that everything we did was what we both wanted and needed at that time. So... don't worry, everything is fine."

Taking a closer look at his face, I can see that he tells the truth.

His eyes can't help but wander all over my body again.

My heart skips several beats in answer.

When I think about it, he... he took my full arousal without any major pain the night before, and now he says he feels only the usual soreness? Did he really enjoy it? I truly didn't hurt him? Heaven, this sounds too good to be true...

I catch him getting another glimpse at my well endowed erection and I hide my smile when he becomes flustered and his eyes quickly meet mine again. Does this mean he might be bisexual, or possibly gay? But then, why did he scream when he saw my face for the first time this morning? I guess his initial shock must have been for a different reason as mine...

Well, whatever his reasons are, it's clear I can't ask him something that personal.

So I just say to him, "All right. Let's leave it at that. Again, I apologize and even when I don't remember much, thanks Prompto."

"The same to you, Noctis." He looks around for his clothes. "Well then, I better go now."

"Okay..." I watch, still a bit intrigued with him as he slowly stands up from my bed, his legs stumbling a little, and then he starts dressing himself up.

This time I catch myself staring at him. He's truly... attractive.

Somehow, I'm stunned with disbelief as I think over the deep irony that fate has thrown upon me this time. I've had sex, with this handsome looking guy standing and dressing himself before me. And yet, this knowledge does nothing to diminish my excitement at all. I can't help but enjoy the sight of those taut buttocks flexing as he bends down to get his underwear on. Watching him closely, while his hands pull on his tight trousers that fit him like a second skin, I suddenly realize that were he female, despite the short blonde hair, he would be exactly my type.

When he turns himself around to look for his shirt, his blue eyes catching mine for a few seconds, I feel my stomach churn and making flip-flops with the realization that I'm attracted to him.

Is this what had driven me to take him home the night before?

Was it just the carnal need to touch a human being and be touched in return, that suddenly made his gender not matter that much to me?

Prompto finishes dressing himself and interrupts my deep musings as he shoves his hands into his trouser pockets, rolling on his feet back and forth and waiting for me to acknowledge him. As soon as he gets my attention he says softly, "Noctis, don't... just don't worry so much over this. It was a fun night, that's why the both of us were at Armiger's Hell yesterday. Uncomplicated and fun sex for one night, right? That's in a shell all there was between us. I don't regret it."

It was my very first time having sexual intercourse and add to that my very first time with a man as well. I'm rather sure to worry about this for some time longer than expected, but he doesn't need to know these details. So I just nod again, sending him a small, shy smile. "Right. I only regret not remembering any details." I joke slightly to lift the mood and I get a smile from him in return that makes my heart skip a beat.

For a minute we just look at each other. And my heart skips another beat when his eyes drift once again down my body, watching him slightly bite on his lower lip.

Yeah, I'm attracted to him. And thus still sexually aroused in his presence. But I don't bother to hide my erection with the blanket, I'm not ashamed.

I'm sure that he can feel the temperature rising between us, but before the mood shifts to become awkward once again, I clear my throat suddenly. "Well then, have a nice day, Prompto. Wish you all the best."

A surprised look is thrown my way, but he catches himself and then smiles, waving as he says, "Thanks. Take care, Noctis. Bye."

I wave back, and with this, I watch him let himself out of my bedroom. He stands at the edge of the door, looking back over his shoulder, appearing as if he's debating with himself over something important, looking reluctant to leave. But then he steps out of my room, and shortly after, I can hear him opening and closing the entrance door of my apartment, leaving me alone.

Well, that was an intense moment. Did... did he want to stay?

With a rush of excitement my body glides down to lie flatly on my bed, the soft sheets cooling and soothing the hot skin on my back. My arms and legs are stretched out as far as possible while I stare dumbfounded at the ceiling above me with a stupid grin adorning my heated face.

Normally, I should be worried that sleeping with a man doesn't creep me out in any way. Normally, I should be feeling disgust and the hangover should be making me terribly nauseous. But honestly?

Instead I start to worry that this sexual experience with Prompto will be the only one that I might ever enjoy. And the only thing I feel right now is an insistent, flickering burn of a searing pleasure in my gut. I take note of me being still erect at the thought of him.

His smile... his pale, freckled skin, and those perfect, firm buttocks... and those beautiful blue eyes of his as they roamed over my body with interest...

Damn.

For one short second I start to question what's wrong with my muddled brain the moment it starts to seriously suggest that I should pursue Prompto for further, mutual, uncomplicated, fun sex.

And after a short while I ask myself, why not?

After all these years, he, a man of all people, has desired me enough not to run away in fright. Which is simply mind-shattering when I think deeply about it.

I remember his eyes gliding downwards and having a glimpse of my erection and his cheeks began flushing, flustered from his own memories of what happened between us... and I imagine now that he might have been impressed with what he saw.

Giving in to temptation, I sneak my hand slowly towards my groin, caressing my skin in teasing motions before my fingers grasp my aching hardness to squeeze it softly. Hissing out my pleasure, tilting my head back, I close my eyes and slowly start to stroke myself. My head is full of flashing memories of Prompto... and I'm again surprised at how much I like the thought of us having had sex together.

And all of a sudden, it's as if a veil has just been breached, because all my memories from the night before come swiftly back to me.

I cry out as wave after wave of pleasure overcomes my heavily aroused body, and I recall vividly how Prompto was dancing so close to me, rubbing himself against my body. Something about him caught immediately my drunken attention. Only one look into each others eyes and we completely fell over each other, kissing hotly, embracing fiercly, hands pulling and stroking over every inch of skin as if intending to crawl inside of each other. Those intense feelings of desire brought us right between these silky sheets upon my bed and by God, everything that happened after was simply incredible... His delightful cries and his encouraging moans, the amazing feeling of our bare skin touching for the first time, not to mention the incredible taste of his skin... And when everything became too much for us, he prepared himself a bit sloppily for penetration, his hands shaking from arousal, showing me the way it's done and then I continued fingering inside of his tight heat very thoroughly, with a lot of lubrication so that my size wouldn't hurt him. The silky, tight entrance which was enveloping my fingers for the first time was exquisite, I was beside myself with want and sexual stimulation just from watching his sensual reactions. And when I penetrated him for the first time I think he truly enjoyed it, I clearly remember it now. There was no pain visible on his handsome face as he took me without any hints of fear, without cringing. All he gave me were incredibly arousing sounds that helped to heal any feelings of insecurity and shame that I had about my body. The ardent, hungry look on his face, when he pleaded with me to take him much deeper and harder and faster, heaven, I immediately threw caution to the wind. And so I proceeded to caress his hot skin with erotic caresses everywhere my eager hands could reach, and I held him close to my body in a passionate embrace, thrusting my pulsing arousal into him with fervent hunger as the intense pleasure rocked my body into what must have been utter madness. The rush of blinding ecstasy inside of me was building, and building higher, so much higher, and then Prompto clutched my hands into a painful grip as he suddenly cried out, lost into his own sexual rapture...

At that moment I lost it... because he was so damn beautiful to me.

With a devastating moan I can't help but stroke my slick erection with more speed, not believing that all those memories of him are turning me on so strongly, my hand sliding and making almost obscene slippery sounds along my hard length as I reach such a vigorous climax that my head seems to spin from its intensity. Slight tears of immense pleasure appear at the corner of my eyes and I groan out in sheer bliss, the aftershocks of my forceful orgasm making me heady again.

Heaven, that was... quite unexpected.

I continue to stare with half-lidded eyes up at the ceiling, catching my breath.

All that I can see in the forefront of my mind is Prompto...

While I continue to calm my erratic heart beat, staring now at my sticky hand, another world shaking realization strikes me this morning.

I truly don't care that Prompto is male. I don't care that this was initially a drunken mistake between us.

I want him. This time for real.

And damn it all to hell. I should have asked for his phone number.

...

to be continued :)

 


	2. Hell or Heaven - Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto realizes something important, when Luna declares to him her love for Noctis ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> lol, suddenly Cor has sneaked his sexy self into my story. He wasn't planned at all, but somehow the role of him being the owner of Armiger's Hell did fit the best.  
> Have fun reading ;).  
> ~  
> Kamuel

**Hell or Heaven Two - Prompto POV  
**

**...**

"That were some interesting tales. Now tell me what really happened after you got drunk."

Damn.

My thoughts race like small, little ants inside my head, not really helping to elevate my thunderous headache. Let's not forget this tiny, little and cute guilty conscience, which seems to be growing stronger with every passing second and because of it I have some trouble to sharpen and gather my wits together.

I did just lie to my best friend and boss, made some real stupid excuses actually - but he has already seen through all of my lies.

Cor Leonis is piercing me with his sharp eyes, while his hands are occupied with polishing the silverware in front of him. A very unforgiving expression on his face, daring me to just try again to spit out some dumb reasons for leaving my workplace yesterday dead-drunk. And unannounced in addition to that.

Knowing that I've got to tell the truth now, I swallow down as I sneak up a look at him with a guilty look painted on my face, being honest with him this time around. "You know of the part, where Jason has taunted me yet again, calling me a little faggot. After so many months of taking his asshole attitude in stride, something just snapped inside of me yesterday. One drink became two, and then three and then four ... and then I got down on the dance floor, just needing to dance my anger apart into pieces. But ... I wasn't prepared at all for this beautiful guy that was dancing beside me last night to be there. In my drunken state I thought it would be a good opportunity to prove to myself once and for all if I'm really gay or not."

Cor is giving me an ironic stare. "Right. Finding that guy beautiful should have been your first clue."

Grinning back at him, I ruffle my hair with my right hand and continue my tale: "And so, one look in each others eyes and suddenly he and I were kissing madly, I thought for sure that this was going to make me puke or something, but imagine my drunken shock, because everything about him felt so damn right. My brain just shut down on its own and one intimate touch did lead to another and ... suddenly I woke up this morning being held in his arms in the middle of his huge and soft bed. He was as deeply shocked as I was. The funny thing is, only then did I recognize him. His name is Noctis, he was Luna's boyfriend for quite some time, before they broke up yesterday."

"Oh, so he is the one she always spoke of. Yes, I recall some bits she was whining about a few days ago, that he was so drop-dead gorgeous and that she was so disappointed as she hasn't been kissed by him even once. I did wonder what happened between the two of them - not that this is my business. But, anyway, you broke three rules, you know that."

Sighing loudly, my guilty feelings just seem to become stronger. My fingertips touching my temples to massage the skin, hoping the movements can elevate my headache somewhat. "I know. I know. And I'm really sorry, Cor. I shouldn't have drunk myself into oblivion, I shouldn't have left my workplace unanounced and I shouldn't have left with Noctis and spent the night with him. I know the rules, alright? I just ... " I swallow down my slight excitement that is threatening to bubble up at the thought of Noctis. "God help me, I really don't know what came over me yesterday." I still can't believe what happened.

I get a stern glare from Cor in response.

"Oh come on. Please, can't we just get to the point where you give me some serious workload as punishment? At least something good came out of all of this - I now know why my past trysts with girls never went that well." I grin up at him with a cute puppy look on my face and I know that this is getting to him every single time.

Rolling his eyes at me, he says: "I think sleeping with a straight man should be punishment enough for you. I wish I could finally see you involved in a serious romantic relationship for once. Then I would have less to worry about you. Watching you playing around without taking your relationships serious is driving me mad."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes at him. For having such a hard shell from the outside, Cor is a hardcore romantic at heart. "I wish you would stop inhaling the drivel out of those romantic gay novels. Cor, they aren't good for your health. Real life is much more complicated."

I'm the type of guy who doesn't look for deep relationships ... I just don't believe in the whole true love thing, as I've yet to see a relationship that lasts more than one year. People simply wouldn't come into Armiger's Hell, if their love lives at home would be perfect.

My own past, my parents, my own 'love' life so far - all have shown me the exact opposite of what true love should be like.

Watching Cor crunching his teeth because I touched a difficult issue, he is abruptly changing the subject, asking me: "Should I fire Jason? I swear, if he is making your life a living hell, I'll personally castrate him and throw him out to the dogs on the street."

I just love how overprotective Cor is, honestly, but I know that without this job Jason will end up with more troubles on his hands then he is worth. "No, let him be. Just don't assign his working shifts to clash with mine again."

"Alright. Now off you go, you don't look well, take the day off. It's a good punishment for Jason to take your shift tonight, I think." A headache pill and a glass of water makes it's way in front of me. "Here, something for your headache." I send him a greatful look as I down the pill with a few sips of water and set the empty glass back to him.

He is now focusing on cleaning the silverware again, continuing with his work and I send him a warm smile. "Thanks Cor. I'll be upstairs, if something is up you know where to find me."

"Hn. Sleep tight."

I stand up with a yawn, stretching my back and then I make my way up to my rooms.

Living and working at Armiger's Hell is the best thing that could have happened to me. Cor is the owner of this renown night club. He was taking me under his wing a few years ago and he gave me a way out from the situation with my abusive parents. It's all thanks to him that I can lead such a good and sheltered life now.

Having arrived inside my rooms, I shed off my clothes and go right into the bathroom to shower first.

What a night that was ... I smirk to myself as I get out of my sweat-drenched clothes. My own memories of the sex with Noctis all still intact and I shudder when I can finally allow myself to fully remember each detail.

Letting the hot water flow all over my tired body, my entire body is humming with pleasure. I lean my forehead upon the cold tiles before me and close my eyes to enjoy the water cascading and caressing my back. The pleasant feelings remembering me of hot hands stroking feverishly everywhere on my skin, lips attached on my neck as I was pressing myself back into him ...

Good God, Noctis is such a gorgeous hunk. I deeply enjoyed every single second with him.

Just too bad, that he is straight ...

...

A few days later I hurry down the stairs to get into Cor's office.

He sounded so serious on the phone. Okay, he pretty much sounds serious all the time, but there was something off with his voice that made me worry.

With huge steps I finally reach the door of his office and without knocking I stumble inside, asking out of breath: "What's wrong?"

"Ah, Prompto, please come in and close the door." Cor is standing by the window, turning to face me and gesturing for me to sit down.

Blinking up at him with a frown on my face I sit down on the chair before his office desk, waiting for him to tell me what the hell has happened.

Cor is walking a few steps forward to his desk to take out a letter from his drawer. While staring at it in wonderment he says to me: "Two days ago somebody started snooping around in Armiger's Hell, trying to find more information about you. Today I got a hold of this person, prepared to tell him a good piece of my mind to leave you alone, but his reasons for looking for you have made me reconsider my initial reaction."

Okay, someone was looking for me. No big deal, right? But wait. "Ehm, I hope this doesn't have anything to do with my past ... "

"What? No. Not at all. This was my first reaction too, I first thought that all of a sudden your parents were looking for you. But it was about something completely different. Here, see for yourself." He is handing me out the envelope and I take it into my hands with confused feelings, while he is adding: "The man who gave me this was a good friend of the person who wished for you to read it as soon as possible."

I look down and take notice that it has already been opened. "You've read it? What's inside?"

Cor is pressing his lips together in shame. "Sorry. I needed to make sure that the content is not dangerous. I wish I hadn't read that, it has traumatized my pure thoughts I had about you until now."

Snorting a small laugh I take the letter out of its envelope. "You? Pure thoughts? I think I better go back into my rooms. If this letter has managed to traumatize you that much, I won't let you see my own reaction to reading this. Anything else you wanted to let me know?"

He is shaking his head. "No, you can go. This was everything."

"Man, you sounded like the world was ending, and here you are just handing me out an innocent letter for Goodness sake. Try next time to be less dramatic about such things. You were giving me almost a heart attack." I smirk at him teasingly and he is giving me a mysterious, tiny smile in return.

Once I'm inside of my own living room, I make myself comfortable on my couch and open up the folded letter with shaky fingers. What could be written in there, that made Cor react so strongly?

Not wanting to procrastinate the inevitable any longer, I start to read the first words.

The first thing that I notice is that it's handwritten. Whoever this has been, wow, I'm seriously impressed by the gesture of sending a handwritten letter and by the elegant handwriting. You don't get to see something like this done anymore at this day and age. Reading this feels much more personal and intimate somehow ...

_Hi Prompto,_

_I hope you are well._

_I am writing in connection with our last meeting. I would like to tell you, that I can't get you out of my mind._

Oh! It's a love letter!

Furrowing my brows with curiousity, I skip the entire content, taking notice that this person wrote me two whole pages, but I want to know the name first so I just jump right ahead at the end to read the signature.

A surprised cry is coming out of my mouth, almost falling down from the couch from the revelation.

The letter is from Noctis!

I stare speechlessly at his beautiful signature.

Hot damn!

My heart is racing just from reading his name.

Because, to tell the truth, I couldn't get him out my mind either ...

Now knowing whom this letter belongs to and having my excitement rised beyond measure, I turn the pages in my hands back to continue devouring the content. Whatever it's inside, I just know that I'll love to read it.

_The reason of writing to you is simple._

_I'd like to make a proposition to you and I hope against all hope that my intuition was right about you._

_But I have to confess something first to clear the air between us._ _The night we spent together has been my first time, and the first time with a man as well._

Okay, need to reread the last sentence.

_The night we spent together has been my first time, and the first time with a man._

Oh hell!

Now I feel really bad. My hand comes up to slap my forehead in deep shame as I stare at the words before me.

God, it's entirely my fault that Noctis has lost his virginity on my drunken self, of all things! This surely wasn't how he imagined his first time to be ...

Well, in a way it was my first time with a man as well, so at least I can relate to that.

With a deep breath I read further.

_All my memories of this night came back to me. And I can't express properly how good you have made me feel._

_I want to feel that again._

_I want to feel you again._

_This time without us being drunk out of our minds._

_And here I am, staring like an idiot at this piece of paper and mulling several unfitting words in a repeating fashion over and over in my head, in my helpless addiction to you, trying to figure out how to ask you out. Not for a full relationship, but for nights full of glorious, unconditional pleasures between the two of us ..._

Oh my God.

I feel my face flush red.

Glorious pleasures, indeed. I just can't get his strong, thrusting hips out of my mind. He felt that good inside of me, reaching so deep with those long measured strokes over every part that I craved. Even drunk he made sure that I enjoy everything as much as he did ... it felt amazing. He was amazing.

My erection is waking up and I adjust my pants, lying down sideways on my couch while continuing reading.

_Your sensual reactions are playing themselves over and over inside of my mind. I can't sleep without having the stimulating images, of penetrating you deeply and of your erotic cries popping up whenever I close my eyes. It's all that I can think about these days and it makes me go mad for you._

_I want to touch you. Everywhere._

_I want to kiss, lick, nibble and suck on every part of your delicous skin - if you would let me._

A moan is suddenly escaping me and I realize that my hand has sneaked inside of my jeans and that my fingers are teasing my arousal.

Heaven, if only his words are making me this hard, then I can't wait for him to touch me again.

I don't need to think over his proposal. My body already craves for his touch, so I'm clearly very interested in what he is offering me.

As I read the rest of his letter, I already take my smartphone out and text him on the number he wrote down at the end, immediately sending out to him an invitation into Armiger's Hell for tonight.

Rereading his letter once more, my eyes wander over some specific words. From the way they are written, I can see how excited he must have been for them to appear so shaky. And now I do understand what has ruffled Cor's feathers before.

This is a letter full of erotic intent.

The second page is the one where he described to me in full details of what he would do to me if we were ever to meet again ...

Thanks to him I'm fully aroused now.

But to make things more interesting later, I'll refrain from touching myself now.

Rereading his letter, I really need to give it to him. He has a way with words that makes me instantly go hot and bothered all over.

My hand is adjusting my jeans around my errection, a smirk appearing on my face. Yes, he definitely reached his goal to make me crave for his touch.

I stare at my smartphone, awaiting his reply.

I've been successfully wooed back into his bed ...

...

"Yo, Luna. How are things going for you?"

I smile at my friend as she is sitting on the bar before me and I start to prepare her favorite cocktail.

She is leaning the side of her face into her hand, her elbow placed on the bar in front of her. "Hey Prom, it's been a hell of a week. Surely you've heard by now the rumours of Noctis and me breaking up. They were all true."

A quick glance at her is telling me that she deeply regrets dumping him by now. "You two didn't match?"

Her cheeks start to blush. "I gave in to my irrational fear of him and I ran away."

My brows travel straight into my hairline above. "Fear of him? What's there to fear?"

She is motioning me to come closer. So I do exactly that, placing my right ear to her cheek, and she is saying something that is making me caugh in embarrassment: "He is massively endowed. When I saw him for the first time I didn't think he would fit inside of me at all. Stupid of me, I know."

I lean back to look into her eyes. "So you regret your decision."

"You don't know how much. I did some research online and with the right preprarations there shouldn't be any pain. Don't laugh, but come on, we females are made to give birth to a child, so we were made for this. My God, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you about this ..." She is shaking her head, face flushed red and I snicker into my hand. "I said don't laugh." She is pouting playfully at me, which just makes us laughing for real this time.

After we've calmed down, she is adding: "Prom, I want him back. And Cor told me he would be here tonight, someone has invited him. So I came to seduce him back to me."

My blood runs cold.

Cor has told her of my sent invitation?

But why would he do something like that? It's like he is stabbing me right in the back!

Noctis is a straight man. I can already see him changing his mind and go for Luna tonight.

I ignore the sudden intense feelings inside of me and gulp down my ... jealousy? Disappointment? Hatred?

Luna is my friend, she doesn't deserve any of it, so I manage somehow to successfully repress those negative feelings.

I don't even know why I am reacting like this? It's not as if Noctis and I are an item. We just wanted to share some mutual fun tonight ... nothing more and nothing less. So if he wants to leave with Luna, then by all means. I won't stand in his way.

With a slightly crooked smile I tease her: "What makes you so sure that he would want you back? You dared to leave him hanging."

She is taking her head into both of her hands and almost growling: "I know! I know. But I need to try. Only after I ran away did I realize that I fell helplessly in love with him. It just happened suddenly."

I can hear my heart break in two.

Love?

How can I compete with something like this?

Wait. Why do I need to compete with something like this?

And why the hell is my heart breaking in two?!

Before I can start to hyperventilate myself into fainting from all the conflicting emotions, Noctis is all of a sudden joining us, deeply surprised to see Luna sitting here and talking to me.

"Hey ..." I greet him, suddenly his words from his letter appear in front of my mind and my face flushes red.

"Hi ...", he is greeting me back, sitting down on the chair next to Luna, but he is ignoring her and his eyes drill hot holes into mine, his intention for tonight clearly visible in the way he is looking at me.

The sudden flames of arousal take me by surprise, as they are licking their way around my half-hard erection and I force myself to look away, the absolute savage erotic look inside of his eyes simply too potent for me to bear at the moment.

So I just occupy myself with finishing the cocktail for Luna and when I place it before her, her hand is touching mine.

I quickly glance up into her eyes.

Damn.

She noticed the sexual tension between her ex and me.

"You two know each other already?" She is turning her head with a smile on her face to look at Noctis.

He is still not looking at her. Sending a sexy smirk at me, he says: "Hn. We met a few days ago."

I can feel her disappointment at his behaviour.

And here comes the hardest decision that I ever needed to make.

Placing her happiness over mine, I just look in a platonic way back at Noct and ask him with a colder tone in my voice: "What would you like to drink?"

His shoulders go riggid. I've cought him offguard with my colder behaviour towards him.

"Only water for tonight please. I don't intend to get drunk." Then he is finally looking at Luna. "How have you been?"

While I prepare his order, I can't help myself to watch those two engange in a comfortable discussion about their days. Seeing Luna look so happy now, I swallow down my own unhappiness and I rant at myself inwardly at the unfairness of it all.

Why do I act as if I should be the one in her place?

It's not as if I fell in love with him. It was only sex.

Right?

He is laughing softly at her joke.

He is smiling and teasing her back, her playful coy manner and obvious feminine charms seducing him once more to fall for her beauty.

And dear God, my insides are turning themselves into a maze full of painful stabs of jealousy and resentment.

But ... it's her happiness that matters to me.

So I just place the glass of water in front of him and without glancing at them both, I make my way further down along the bar to greet the next customers.

Only from the corner of my eyes do I observe, how they stand up to join the dancers on the floor.

From here on, I just know, that I've lost him.

And hell, this is really painful.

So there must be more then only simple sex, when the thought of him sleeping with Luna tonight is making me feel this horrible ...

...

I'm drunk again.

Not as much as last time, but enough for having the courage to get on the damn dancing floor and take Noctis back.

I don't know what time it is and I just don't care right now.

Some heavy, almost sultry sounding bass sounds are drowning the club into a pulsing mass of hot bodies rubbing against each other.

The people here already too lost into their own little hedonistic worlds of pleasure, as they make themselves ready to leave with their chosen one for an unforgetable night full of sinful intimacy.

No. I'm not jealous of any of them.

Not really.

Alright. Damn it! I am deeply jealous!

Because Noctis promised me in his letter to make me forget everything. To make me his tonight.

I dosed myself with alcohol again to forget the deep pain. The pain from the knowledge, that he'll make Luna his tonight instead.

Just look at me. I'm so pathetic.

I already saw the both of them dancing closely to each other, and I walk slowly, somewhat tipsy, in their direction.

Am I being selfish for wanting Noctis for myself?

I really don't want to make Luna sad.

But my own pain has grown to unbearable levels and I don't know what to do to relieve it. My only hope is that Noctis can shed some light over my overwhelming feelings right now.

And just when I stand before them, Luna is suddenly grasping Noctis face and they start kissing. Not any kind of innocent kisses either, but of the hot, heavy kind.

Not wanting to see if Noctis responds to her or not, I turn myself around and run away.

God, this hurts.

Tears are appearing in front of my eyes, blurring my view as I run outside into the cold night, leaving the club behind me as far as possible as I run forward without any goal.

Hard rain is falling down, drenching me to the bones, the wet slim fitting shirt immediately glued on my upper body making me shiver from the coldness, but I deeply enjoy the freezing cold rain drops that are hitting me hard on my face and clearing my drunken mind as I stare up helplessly into the dark sky above me.

The images of Luna kissing Noctis haunting me over and over.

Why does this hurt so much?

I knew that he is straight, I knew he would fall for her again and I knew that they complement each other very well.

Why can't I be happy for them?

Dry sobs of my own unfulfilled desires are making me cry even harder, when I realize the truth behind my pain.

Falling down on my knees, I lean forward and press my forehead on the freezing ground, my eyes hidden behind tightly closed eyelids. Hot tears flowing down on my nose, dropping down and mixing with the rain below me.

I punch at the ground with raw hate for myself.

God, am I really this stupid?

Cor has been right all along.

Love exists.

My heart is just too hurt right now, for me not to recognize the symptoms bombarding me, exploding inside my skull and making it so very hard to breath right now.

I fell in love with Noctis.

How stupid of me to think, that only a fun night together would have quentched this deep thirst inside, wanting to melt into his body and mind and heart ...

"Prompto!"

Not wanting anyone to see me like this, I stand up quickly on trembling feet and run away, further down into the heavily vegetated park, looking for a spot to hide behind a tree.

"Prompto, wait!"

Having found a good hiding spot, I lean back against the thick trunk of the blossoming tree, its branches reaching almost at the ground and hiding me well. Taking a few deep breaths to calm my heart, that is beating madly when my brain is catching on that Noctis has followed me all the way here, little sparks of hope begin to tickle my guts with pleasure. Anticipation growing steadily, simultaneously hoping that he won't find me and hoping that he will.

I hide my face into my hands. As the saying goes, what I can't see neither can he see.

"Please, we need to talk, don't run away."

Gods, I can hear him coming closer and closer ...

"Where are you?"

I hold my breath.

But I risk a glance in the direction where I hear him coming from. In my panic of seeing him just around the corner of the tree trunk, I take a step forward preparing myself to run away again, but he already saw me, his hands catching my upper arms and pulling me back against the tree. His legs interwining with mine and trapping me firmly, giving me no chance to run away again.

Shit ... I'm not ready to face him yet!

His face is now really close to mine and I feel myself completely surrendering inside of his arms ... my legs feeling like jelly all of a sudden ... he feels so good against me.

Why does he have to look so damn good and smell so amazing ... why the hell did I fall in love with him? He's straight and he obviously loves Luna ... his rejection is going to hurt so much!

For a long time we just look into each others eyes, our heavy and warm exhales of air puffing against the cold and wet skin of our faces. I need to blink out some raindrops out of my eyes.

Heaven, Noctis really is drop-dead-gorgeous. The rain has drenched him as well, his dark hair falling flatly over his neck now, his fringe almost hiding his bright blue eyes and I'm glad for it, because the hungry look is making me shiver and I start to shake with raw pleasure from it. As I lean my head farther back to escape his scorching gaze, the trunk of the tree preventing me to get away any further, my own eyes do catch a rain drop that is flowing down over the skin of his slim nose, stopping for a second on the tip there, before I watch it fall further down on his upper lip and wetting his lips enticingly - a few drops already disappearing inside of his mouth as his lips are slightly open. And suddenly a deep urge is consuming me to kiss the drops there away, to kiss those delicious looking lips as passionately as I've never have before. Then I see another, bigger rain drop giving in to gravitation, falling down and caressing almost sinfully over his full lower lip, making it's way down to his chin ... and I'm that entranced with his sensual beauty right now that I don't realize a longing groan escaping me, alerting him of my craving for him ...

Because of that his face is coming much closer, very close. I shudder again when the tips of our noses are barely touching and my eyes close on their own volition because my heart can't bear his intense gaze anymore.

He doesn't know what he is doing to my insides just now.

And I hear myself whimper slightly as his clean breath is caressing my lips, his whole presence arousing me madly, when he is asking me in a soft, whispery voice: "Why did you run away from me?" His hands come up, I feel how he is placing them on each side of my face, stroking over my flushed cheeks, his warm thumbs gently caressing the cold drops of rain away.

My heart just can't take this all in ... it's just too much.

"I ...", my hard swallow is preventing me to speak any further, echoing loudly in the darkness despite the roaring sounds of the rain around us and I give an embarrassed gasp at hearing that.

Again this soft voice of his, luring me to spill my guts to him. "Tell me ..."

And suddenly everything is bubbling forward, every single damnable, confusing emotion that has grown to such extreme proportions! I feel my still tipsy mind and my emotional tears letting me blubber out my devastating feelings of jealousy to him: "Damn it Noct! Because Luna wants you back! Because you were just eating her face off on the dance floor and I knew you wanted to take her home tonight! I ran away because of your hot letter! Because I just realized that I want you entirely for myself, that my stupid selfish self has completely fallen for you and God damn do I want you to just take me hot and hard against this tree right now and Hell! I just can't take this anymore-"

His lips come forward to claim mine into a searing, bruising kiss, pressing me hard against the tree behind me and effectively silencing me with his hot tongue. My arms go around his neck when I feel his hands clutching at my sides, stroking downwards to my hips and pulling me forcefully against his hard arousal.

Heaven, yes!

With a desperate moan I jump up into his arms, my legs making room for his hips as they loop around his body and the kisses grow hungrier and our need for each other heavier and our erections are pressed so tightly against another, touching and rubbing with every thrust of his hips into my groin and suddenly I already feel my climax approaching! My hands grip at his wet shirt and I press my head back to moan loudly, raindrops falling into my eyes as I gaze up in anticipation of my climax.

But I give a disappointed mewling sound, because he is stilling our movements completely. His hips are still pressing me fiercly against the tree as my legs go down, feet only slightly touching the ground under me, while his hands move between us to open up my trousers and with a quick shove he is pushing them down until they reach my knees.

Yes, touch me more!

Gods, I never wanted to be touched as badly as I want to be touched by him right now!

With a promising look inside of his dark eyes, he is turning me around to face the tree and I can feel him going down on his knees and I cry out when I feel his hands pulling my buttcheeks apart and his tongue suddenly lapping over my opening there. I lean my forehead on the tree, my hands holding tightly on the trunk not to fall over, looking down and moaning in delight when I see how his right hand is grasping my leaking cock and how he is stroking over my sensitive skin.

His manly hand instantly knowing where to pull and push and stroke, confident in his ministrations to give me such searing pleasure, and seeing his now slippery hand moving so lecherously all over my arousal is just too hot for words, simply too much for my tipsy body and mind! Feeling my orgasm quickly approaching once more, I shout out a loud moan when his tongue is breaching my sphincter, piercing deeply inside and the sudden spike of mixed pain and pleasure is robbing me of my breath as I come all over his hand with a following deep guttural groan. His fingers still milking every last drop out of me and I hiss from the intense feelings, his hot tongue still licking eagerly and his wet lips still sucking on my opening.

I'm out of my mind with pleasure, I never knew that this place down there would be sexually so responsive and sensitive! I glance down over my shoulder and just in that moment his eyes do meet mine - his tongue continuing to pleasure me, then licking over my buttcheeks a few times and his teeth biting teasingly all around it.

Gods ... the look in his eyes are my undoing ...

My insides are still vibrating from the afterglow, and I know I'm only satisfied temporarily. I lick over my lips, now that I've had a more or less sober taste of this pleasure my body is demanding for more.

Noct is slowly standing up, kneading my bottom with his hands and I can feel him pressing himself against my back. I swiftly turn around to push him back down on the wet ground, not really caring that it might be uncomfortable, because hot damn I'm going to give him now my first blowjob, if he want's it or not!

I need to have a taste of him, right here, right now!

He is groaning out, such a sexy sound to my ears, when I shove his trousers and underpants down. I take his hard cock into my hand, stroking a few times over the silky and slightly wet skin, enjoying his reactions immensely. His hands are grasping the vegetation around him and his mouth is wide open in rapture. I think this is the first time that someone else as himself is touching him there. And his reactions are reminding me of what Luna said before, that she did fear him. When I take a better look at his manly parts, he is well endowed, alright. But nothing that would scare me out of my mind. I find his erection as attractive as everything about him!

Without any further thoughts I open my lips and take him inside of my mouth as deeply as I can. "Nnngh, Prom ..." I watch him under the fringe of my hair, teasing him with my tongue. His head is leaning farther back on the ground and his hands are now grasping the back of my head, fingers fondling my scalp and pulling me closer to him with every move where I take him deeper and deeper, bobbing my head up and down, my right hand fisting him on the base up to fill up the gap between my lips and his groin. The sensual sounds are turning me on again, making me want to drive him out of his mind. So I close my eyes and try my best to pleasure him with all I have, inexperienced as I am, sucking lightly on his skin to test the waters and releshing the feel of the hard and silky surface of his skin inside of my mouth. My lips are pressed tighter around his cock and my tongue follows the trails of the hard veins that are pulsing with such immense need.

"Prom! I ... close!" He is warning me as his hands are pushing me away and I lift my head up to look at his handsome face as he is reaching his own climax with a silent cry, breathing hard while I stroke him to completion, his seed flowing down on my hand and all over my chin. When he looks at me, I reach my tongue out and lick a few times over the soft head of his cock, tasting his essence and then I push myself up to fall down on him and embracing his shaking body against mine.

His hands are pulling me properly upwards to face him and we just smile at each other fondly.

With a tender caress I stroke his wet hair aside to have a better look into his gorgeous eyes, my heart leaping in my chest at his intense gaze.

After a while he whispers with a hoarse voice: "Thank you ..."

I blink at him in confusion. "What for?"

A sated smile is gracing his beautiful face, licking over his lips once. "For giving me such pleasure."

I give a chuckle, feeling a bit embarrassed. "There is nothing to thank me for ... I love to give you pleasure ..." He is so endearing and well mannered, I guess he was brought up pretty much the oldschool way. I fall for him even more now.

"Hn. Do you still want to spend the night with me ...?" He looks shyly at me.

I growl into his ear: "Hell yes."

I can hear him laugh in relief. His breaths tickling my skin. "Thank God ... I really thought that you have changed your mind." His hands stroke over my wet back. "I need to apologize to you."

"Huh .. why?"

"Because ... because I thought you were desiring Luna and I took her away from you to make you jealous and ..."

"Wait, what?!" I lean a bit back to look him in his eyes. Shock written all over my face when I ask the unthinkable: "-You- were making me jealous on purpose?"

A hand is hiding his eyes from me. "Well, she was kissing me all of a sudden, saying to me that she wanted me back, that she was sorry for leaving me ... and then she told me that she realized that it was too late for her, that she has already figured out on her own that you and I desire each other. And she let me go, and I ran immediately after you when I saw you running out of that door and ..."

I bow my head down, my forehead touching his chest to hide from him as well, a slight laugh following as I confess to him: "We are probably the most thickheaded men in the whole world. And I was so jealous of Luna instead, I really thought that you would spend the whole night with her ..."

He is giving me an awkward laugh in reply. "Not a chance! Not after I got a taste of you. Not ever ..." His hands are lifting my face up to look at me with a soft look inside his blue eyes. "My letter to you was sincere. And now I can see that our feelings have grown much farther than I thought initially possible. So ... let's try the whole relashionship-thing. I want to court you and date you and seduce you properly into my bed this time." With a sweet smile he adds: "May I?"

"Gods, yes!" I throw myself at him, knocking his breath out in my eagerness. "But please, please let us still have hot sex as soon as possible, I think my mind will explode with tension because your darn letter has made me absolutely mad for you! It's the only thing I dream about these days."

Noct is laughing louder, pulling me hard against him.

"Your wish is my command."

...

to be continued :)


	3. Hell or Heaven Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prom get all fluffy, hot and bothered - until Jason, Prom's co-worker, decides it is time to wreack havock in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers,
> 
> finally! After how many months? Divine inspiration strucked me and I'm finally able to continue this ficlet! I'm so happy ;_;!
> 
> This ficlet has quickly become my most favorite story that I've written so far. It's so funny and quirky and I love our darling-boys in this one so much. Thanks again to ben4kevin for getting my nonexistent and figurative balls rolling (lol).
> 
> So let's roll ... ehm, rock'n roll. Yeah.
> 
> Have fun reading everyone! Your thoughts are deeply appreciated! ;)
> 
> Kamuel

**Hell or Heaven Three - Noctis POV**

...

Guess what?

It's official.

Today is the best day of my life.

I'm falling in love with Prompto.

And the best thing is, my affections are returned.

As I watch him walking backwards in front of me and sending me all those bright smiles that make my heart flutter, this precious moment is proof enough for me, that in matters of love, gender isn't a decisive factor to make your heart beat like mad.

Not even the heavy rain, or the freezing temperatures outside, are able to kill off my perfectly happy mood.

Prompto is waving his hands around, looking absolutely excited and happy to tell me more about himself. I love how playful and boyish he acts around me, and for the entire time I'm not able to keep my eyes off of him for even one second. This is also a definite proof, that I never had been that fascinated with anyone else before him ... right now he makes me smile and laugh so much. And I very much love him for that. I haven't laughed this much in years ...

"... funny, right? And then Cor made me scrub the floor rigorously for three hours straight! You don't know how much I despised him back then. After I finished my task, I wasn't sure which part of my dead-tired body would be the one to fall off first! In the end, I think it might have been my brain after all."

I snort with laughter at his entertaining tales from his past. We've just started to get to know each other better and the more I hear and see of him, the deeper I feel myself falling for him. I can't help but admire his charming and honest personality, because so far he doesn't seem to hide his weaknesses from me.

"So you have lived under Cor's wing ever since you were thirteen? What happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Ah ...ehm ... it's complicated." Prompto's smile is vanishing all of a sudden, looking away uncomfortably. "I'll tell you another time, I promise. But for now, let's get back, shall we?"

Great.

It's just my luck for opening a can of worms full of bad memories. If a child grows up without his parents, you can be sure that there might be a hidden, sad or terrible past behind it ...

I could punch myself for suddenly destroying the easy-going atmosphere between us.

As we walk back towards Armigger's Hell in silence, I notice how his face is flushing red whenever our eyes meet.

I smile inwardly.

His eyes are like an open book to me.

A car is passing us by and it's illuminating Prompto's figure from behind. And I inhale a sudden breathe of fresh air at how gorgeous he looks at this moment. And judging by his hot gaze aimed at me, which is currently full of anticipation towards our upcoming night that we're going to spend all alone together, there is only one true answer to where his thoughts might be dwelling.

And so I say to him bluntly: "I know what you're thinking." It's no use dancing around our desires. Not after the things we've done back in the park earlier.

Prompto sidesteps my statement with a flirty question: "Oh, you do? Since when can you read minds?" I watch him jump over the back of a bench for fun.

Seeing him smiling at me again, I answer with a shrug: "Ever since I can read your emotions from your eyes. Eyes are the windows to our souls. Your eyes are very expressive."

Prom is smirking widely, giving a whistle. "Heh ... that's quite the pick-up line, Noct. No wonder the girls were tripping over each other to get you." He's folding his hands behind his back and is slowly coming closer, all the while looking me up and down in awe.

"Is my pick-up line working on you?" Quirking my lips into a sly smile, my arms reach out for him.

I'm already missing to feel his body and his warmth against me again.

"You have no idea ...", he whispers and is snuggling against my chest in answer.

To make up for my previous mishap, I hold his chin up to kiss him softly, hoping to get his mind off from whatever has made him uncomfortable before.

But then the kissing turns quickly into sweet, but heady kisses, which are imbued with such honest feelings for each other that I almost can't contain all the butterflies inside of me.

He just feels and tastes so good, I could kiss him all day and night long if I could ...

Prom and I continue to make-out in the heavy pouring rain, kissing another sensless as if we were young teenagers all over again. Every step or two we take to move forward, we realize that, now that we've tasted each other again, neither of us is capable of keeping our hands off of each other for too long.

"At this rate, we'll never get back home tonight, aren't we?", Prompto is smiling against my lips.

And I bite playfully on his lower lip. "It's entirely your fault. Why did you have to run that far away to hide?"

He looks up into the sky, blinking the rainwater away from his eyes. "Uhh, yeah. Please don't remind me of that. Wish it wouldn't rain that heavy though ..."

"Well, actually I won't complain. Because watching you drenched to the bones like that ... is highly arousing to me." I admit to him and then I continue to murmur against his lips: "Love how your shirt is sticking like a second skin to you." Leaning backwards to brush my thumbs over his erect nipples, I whisper to him teasingly: "It's making everything visible for my eager eyes and tonight I can't stop staring at you like an obsessed sex-craving lunatic."

I'm rewarded with a soft laugh and a flirty look. "Huh, that sounds very promising. Now I want to know more. What exactly goes through your sex-craving mind when your eager eyes see me like this ...?"

"I fear you're too innocent to bear such unpure thoughts of an dirty old man such as me."

"Oh come on, you dirty but sexy old man. I can take it. Give me some juicy details so I can be turned on too. Well, I already am. Turned on that is. But that's not the focus point of our conversation right now."

"Hmmh, if you are sure, let's see ..." I say to play for time, my hands sneaking under his wet shirt.

Prompto is suddenly squealing loudly, which turns quickly into a fit of laughter when I pull him to me and start to tickle his sides and belly under his wet shirt. "Argh! Noct! Stop it!", he screams inbetween roars of laughter and I'm simply over the moon - my heart can't take this. Really.

He's so maddening dazzling to me right now ... it makes me want to devour him alive if that makes any sense.

So I say to him, sounding breathless myself: "At example, it makes my head spin with images of what you would look like under the shower. Completely naked, dripping, leaking and ready for me ..."

He's stopping to squirm for a second to look into my eyes. And from his expression I know that I have his attention now. "Noct ... oh hell."

It's written like an open book all over his handsome face how much he wants me.

But as soon as I let my hand rub over the obvious buldge in front of his jeans, he's squirming first and then with a breathless laugh I watch him escaping my grasp.

"This time I won't make it too easy for you.", he says while his hands are caressing a teasing path from his pale throat downwards over his right nipple and further downward to his belly button ...

I find him unbelievably sensual and sexually provoking ...

My eyes follow with a curious anticipation how he's slowly walking backwards and away from me. A 'come hither' motion with his forefinger is seducing me to follow him when I hear him say with a teasing sing-song tone of voice: "Catch me. If you get me before we reach the club, I'll fullfill your biggest erotic fantasy tonight."

"Excellent." I raise to his challenge with a feral smile, rubbing my hands before I unexpectedly dash towards him.

He looks definitely surprised.

"The hell?! You're so fast!"

Prompto is gaining in speed and successfully avoiding my grasp every single time I'm close to catch him, both probably looking like fools in love that we are as we run through the pouring rain full of laughter.

"Ha, almost there! You won't get me in time!"

"Oh trust me, I will!" I shout out of breath while being only two meters apart from him.

Prompto keeps looking over his shoulder, his wet hair plastered against his forehead and his cheeks having this wonderful reddish hue whenever he's sending me a wide, playful grin.

All that I can think of at this moment is how much I want to kiss those lips again. His white shirt having long turned fully transparent, making his toned chest and nipples completely standing out, and I almost stumble over my own feet because I find him too damn titillating tonight. I'm seriously having trouble breathing because of him.

And then, not one second later before he reaches the back entrance of the club, I finally catch his wet shirt from behind.

Chuckling in triumph, I pull him tightly against my body. My chest is heaving from exertion, my panting breaths tickling his face as I whisper: "Got you ..."

He seems to get lost into my eyes, because he doesn't move at all, only staring up at me as if utterly stunned by me.

Well, I now certainly know of this feeling.

I'm slightly tickling him to get him back to reality and he's pouting in defeat, shoving me playfully on my chest. "Hmpf. You're such a showoff."

Without warning he starts to touch me on every inch of my damp skin under the fabric of my own shirt - to warm himself up. And in revenge to his cold hands I do the same to him. He's squealing inbetween breathless chuckles when my freezing fingers are stroking along his spine, tickling him on his sensitive sides all over again.

"Aaaah! Noct! Not again, Noct!" I very much relish him squirming against me, but then suddenly he's pushing his aroused groin further into mine and I feel both of our bodies become heavy and hot in each others arms.

"Noct ... " He's gasping in anticipation, my burning eyes are gazing at him as if in heat, walking us slowly towards the wall which is located right behind him. His eyes drill holes of sexual intent into mine and then, when I have him firmly trapped between my body and the wall, both of us are groaning out when our lips meet over and over with heady and deep kisses. The rain is caressing each others faces and I savour greedily the taste of his tongue and lips.

I have to say, the rain water and his saliva are definitely an addictive mix.

"Love your lips, love kissing you, want you, need you ...", he whispers and moans, completely lost into the heavy tongue-kisses.

I'm smiling against his lips before I continue to kiss his breath away.

Our blood is almost boiling from the heat rousing between us as we keep devouring each other.

Just when my hand is reaching down to rub over the obvious bulge in his trousers, he's pushing his groin firmer into my hand before groaning: "Oh fuck .., Noct please, let's get back first, the shower-" But I'm already making a delirious mess out of him as my fingers are opening his jeans to cup his hard flesh fully into my wet hand. With swift strokes I pleasure him greedily before answering: "Later. I want to touch you everywhere right now."

I just want to see him become undone again.

"Oh fuck, yesss... ah!" Puffing hot breaths against my skin, Prompto hides his face on my neck as I continue to pleasure him. Eliciting further erotic sounding moans from his throat while I pump his cock with firm strokes, my lips begin a sensual journey along his ear, jaw and throat, licking the rain drops away and I nibble and suck on every bit of free space that my tongue can reach. The wet tender skin on his throat is tasting especially good, the sudden spike of lust at hearing his lustful moans so close to my ear is threatening to take completely over my mind, cheering me on to do something daring to him. So in a wink of inspiration, I lubricate my my other hand with his seed and precum and with a firm shove I sneak my prepared fingers right into his tight trousers.

The wet fabric is making it slightly difficult for my middlefinger to tease his puckered opening there, but I press nevertheless against it, his seed and the overall wetness already helping for the tip to slide deeper and deeper inside until I reach his pleasure spot.

And I almost come apart when I see Prompto throwing his head back with a lusty sounding cry, his half-lidded eyes becoming my undoing. My finger goes in as far as it can and then I start thrusting it inside and out and back again with quick movements. Careful to always rub this special place that makes him squirm so sensually against me.

With an absolute erotic moan, Prompto tries to wrench himself away from me, his heavy breaths having long turned into fully aroused panting sounds. But I hold him close to me and continue to massage his prostata, absolutely loving his shivering frame inside my arms and each one of his responses. They are making me horny like nothing else.

He raises his trembling hands to hide his red face from me. His panting breaths reaching alarming heights as he grounds his bare cock into my still pumping hand. "Hell ... oh Noct, please ... I'm on the verge to faint. I'm so worked up right now that we need to slow everything down a notch, please, else I'll beg you to fuck me hard against this wall right here, right now, no matter how uncomfortable and for that we don't have enough lubrication with us."

In return to his confession I whisper to him, while rubbing relentlessly over his sensitive gland: "What's so bad about coming again right now, we need to shower anyway. As for the fucking ... the night is still young."

He seems to give in, hearing him moaning hotly against my neck and I take his left hand to raise it up to my lips. I'm starting to lick over the entire side of his hand, the flat of my tongue tracing patterns inbetween his fingers and then I take the top of his middle finger into my mouth to suck on it at the same pace as I continue to finger-fuck his anus.

"Noct, damn, you're unbelievably good at this ..." He gasps for air, his hips bucking against me, his knees giving away, but I hold him firmly up against me.

I feel dizzy when he's hand is reaching out to touch my own arousal. I'm catching his next moan into my mouth. The need in my veins is now so strong, that my hands just can't let go of him. It's a bit shocking. No girl before has made me lose my mind like that and I can remember why I invited him into my bed that drunken night. Tonight I long again for his heat, I long again to be buried deep inside of him and to make him mine.

But before we can go any further, a guy is suddenly coming out of the 'staff only'-back entrance.

We can hear him stopping to stare at us in disbilief.

"What's this?! So I was right? You WERE a little faggot after all." He's throwing one of his trash bags with full force against Prom's legs.

Prompto's body instantly grows rigid inside my arms.

When I look up at my boyfriend, he's avoiding my eyes, gnawing on his lower lip and looking very uncomfortable. I quickly close the zipper and button of his jeans.

"What? No smart reply this time around? I always knew you were a slimy and perverted fag. Glad to finally catch you fucking around, while I get to do all the shitty work for you."

"Hey. Watch what you say." I growl at this guy in growing anger, jumping up to defend Prompto.

This guy seems to be out for trouble and he gives me very bad vibes.

But Prompto is only shaking his head at me to stop, so I stand back for his sake. For now.

Jason is laughing cruely. "Ah, your new fuck-toy is like a dog. That's really entertaining. What else can he do? Giving head?"

I silently watch how Prompto exhales a loud sigh, his voice sounding aggravated. "Oh just shut the hell up, Jason. This has nothing to do with you. Just leave us the hell alone, I'm free to do what I want for tonight."

"Oooh! I get it. You became Cor's little whore, didn't you? That's why you can do whatever you want whenever you want, huh? Sucking on his dick every day gave you suddenly permission to leave work and it gave you all the liberty to bend the rules to your liking, no? That's a clever move. I always wondered what you two were doing all alone inside his office, night after night. Did Cor's dick feel that good, hm? How many times did you already fuck each other? Come on, tell me."

The expression on Prompto's face is turning absolutely livid, surprising me when I see him suddenly running up to Jason with wide strides and slapping the side of his face with a force I never knew Prompto had it in him.

"You're a vile man, Jason. Absolutely despicable. I don't care what you say about me, but Cor saved you from the streets! He gave you a home. He gave you the means for food and a safe shelter for fuck's sake! And yet, here you are, proudly defiling his good deeds and intentions with your nasty, filthy mouth. Does it feel that good to stomp on the only true home you've ever had? Just to hurt me?"

Jason is laughing outloud, holding his hurt cheek with one hand. "Home? You must be really clueless not to understand that this was never MY home. This place is YOUR home. Cor does fucking EVERYTHING for you! He fucking adores you and he fucking hates me, don't you see? It's that simple! He doesn't give a SHIT about me, okay? Cor never did. So don't you dare mention to me his so called good deeds and holy intentions, because he never looked at me twice, let alone done me a favor in all these years! You are his entire world and I fucking hate you because of it!"

Prompto's anger seems to deflate as he's staring unblinkingly at his co-worker, his body shivering in the pouring rain while his hands are clenched tightly into fists.

When Jason is realizing that Prompto won't answer to his tirade, he has the guts to come to stand before me, staring into my eyes with a hateful expression on his face - a face that under normal circumstances would look very handsome. But as soon as he opens his mouth, my own rage is roaring in my ears to just beat this guy up until I draw blood for all the things he said just now.

"And now to you. I think your name was Noctis, right? Least I've heard you were a ladies man. Every girl I know of is fucking in love with you. If I were you, I'd leave this place and never look back. Just so you know loverboy, Prompto is a slut that is only fucking around with you. Don't think that you're special or anything, as soon as you've fucked him good, this little cock-sucker will go back to his sugar-daddy to get his next fag fix."

Prompto is turning around with wide eyes, anxiety and fear written all over his beautiful face as he looks at me, probably thinking that I'll leave him because of what Jason just said.

Right.

I think this is enough damage this moron has caused so far.

I've heard enough crap from him for tonight.

In a flash I grab the flimsy designer-shirt of Prompto's co-worker and heave him up with all my strength from the ground and push him against the wall.

With a calm voice I say to him: "Jason, I want you to listen. And to listen carefully."

His fingers dig painfully into my lower arms in an attempt to loosen my firm grip on him.

But right now I'm so pissed off at him for insulting and for making Prompto sad, that I don't register the pain I'm in at all.

I continue through clenched teeth: "If you dare to insult my boyfriend one more time, or if you ever dare to throw garbage at him again, I'll officially sue you for sexual assault and trust me, you wouldn't want to get into court with the best lawyer in the whole world against you. Just imagine your life in prison for a second. You surely know, in there, even straight guys are said to participate regulary in 'fag' sex just because they can. Any 'hole' for them would do, remember? And if you hate Cor's place that much, don't worry, prison could become your new home in an instant."

I usually am not a mean guy by any means, but at the moment I take a vicious delight at watching him grow all pale on me while my fierce grip is starting to choke him a little in warning. His spluttering face is growing more and more red from shock and from the lack of air.

"Thus Jason, I'm going to give you two options for us to find closure. You either start to ignore my boyfriend and leave him forever be - an option which I suggest you to take to your heart, because it will save us all a lot of money and pain. Or, I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you first, before you'll see me going straight to my father when the sun goes up to sue the living daylights out of you - which I'm sure, sooner rather than later, will make you wish you've chosen the first option when you had the opportunity to do so. So, which one will it be? Hell, or Heaven?"

Jason is spitting on my face in answer.

"Just cut this shit and punch me already! Come on, show me what you've got you damn fag, I'm not afraid to fight you!"

My face transforms into pure rage, the urge to throw him onto the ground and beat him into a pulp is immense! Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that Jason is riling me up on purpose and that there is something very wrong with him acting the way he does. But holy crap am I pissed off right now, I can't think clearly!

"Noct, no!"

Prompto is stepping to my side to hug me firmly, right at the moment when I raise my fist to punch this jerk to the deepest parts of hell.

"Noct, I know he deserves it, but he's not worth it. This will change nothing. Please, let go of him ..."

I crunch my teeth against another, feeling Jason's spit sliding down on the side of my face before the rain is washing it away. Alone for this disgusting stunt of his, he deserves to get a black eye!

"Prom, you'd really forgive him for being such an arse to Cor and you?", I ask him in disbelief, my body still shaking from anger.

Never before was I tempted so much to start a fight as I am now.

"I honestly don't know ... but I know that fighting is not the answer. Please.", he says softly.

I turn my head to look at the man I fell in love with.

Gods ... how can Prompto be so damn forgiving after everything this idiot accused him of?

Gulping down my ferocious anger, I let out a defeated sigh.

Right now I realize that I'm falling deeper and harder in love with Prompto than I thought possible. He's just too good, his heart too pure for this world.

"Can't I punch him even once? Seeing his bloody nose will be enough to sate my bloodthirst for tonight."

Prom is smiling helplessly at me and I smile slightly back.

Feeling my anger starting to disappear, I let go of Jason reluctantly. But just when Prom is suddenly hugging me fiercly in thanks, somebody else is speaking up from the shadows. The person's steps are coming closer into the light where we can see him.

"I see. You didn't heed my warning, Jason."

"Cor! W.. wait. I can explain everything-"

"Well then. Explain to me why you're not at the bar and serving drinks to our customers? Explain to me what happened to the torn garbage bag on the ground? Maybe you could explain to me, why you felt the need to rudely interrupt two young people being obviously in love with each other to start a meaningless fight? Or you might start to explain to me the part, where I heard you accusing Prompto of 'sucking my dick' and 'fucking me' for possible benefits?"

Jason is clenching his fists and staring down at his feet in shame. "Shit ... I said these things, because ... I-"

Cor is now standing before him, his eyes looking very sad. "Enough. I'm dissappointed. You know this was your last chance to redeem yourself. It pains me to say this, but after failing me so many times, take your things and go. This is where everything will end."

"..." Jason is staring at Cor as if the whole world has just slapped his face.

"Never come back.", are Cor's last words before he turns away from him.

"...f.. fine. You'll regret this one day." After uttering his warning, Jason is glancing at Cor one last time.

And I'm surprised to see something different on his face. Something, that looks like it could be his true feelings is shining through his eyes for a short moment.

Could it be ... ?

But before I can analyse his emotions, Jason has already left.

I watch Prompto walking cautiously up to Cor. "Did you ... did you really had to go that far? You know he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Cor is sighing heavily, looking apologetic, angry and sad at the same time. "I'm aware of it. But I can no longer tolerate his rude behaviour towards my customers and employees. It was getting ridiculous. Enough is enough."

"I ... listen Cor ...maybe you could-" Prompto is glancing at me, looking unsure.

"It's alright, Prompto. I apologize for Jason ruining your fun night. Forget what happened for now. I see that you have found love, at last. You should celebrate this night with your boyfriend. We can talk about this issue another time.", Cor says softly, somehow sounding incredibly heart broken to my ears. And then he's getting back inside his club, without glancing back at us once.

When I see how tired Prom is looking, I take his hand gently into mine and raise it to my lips to kiss each one of his knuckles.

He stares full of worry in the direction where Cor just disappeared, saying nothing for awhile, and so I clear my throat to get his attention. "Prom? I can leave for tonight. If you need some time and space alone just tell me."

"What?" Prompto suddenly looks stricken. "No! Oh heavens no! Noct, please stay. I'm really sorry, it's just that ..."

I'm relieved that he still wants me to spend the night over at his home.

He seems to seek the right words to tell me something important and I caress the side of his face tenderly, noticing not only how much his body shivers from the cold, but noticing how alarmingly clammy his skin feels on my hand.

"Prom .. are you feeling alright?"

"Oh. Yes, it's nothing, sorry again. Just let's get up to my rooms."

I nod at him in worry, furrowing my eyebrows in thought.

"You're freezing. Come, let's warm you up."

This is the first time Prompto seems to hide something from me.

Little did I know at that time, that his past would come back to haunt him.

...

To be continued.


	4. Hell or Heaven Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has to deal with something profound, that will change his life overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! :)
> 
> Warnings first: this chapter contains m/m sexual situations!
> 
> Phew, I guess this story is in need of yet another chapter, lol. I give up to limit myself to try for a short story only.
> 
> It's funny. Armiger's Hell was actually planned to be a OneShot. But I seem to belong to the category of authors who just can't write short stories at all, niente, nada, no. The names of my saved files so far are thus called: 'OneShot', 'OneShot two', 'OneShot three' etc. xD I wonder how long it will take me to reach 'OneShot final', rofl.
> 
> -shrug-, it is how it is.
> 
> But I hope this fact doesn't deter all of you from enjoying this plot so far ;).
> 
> Thanks to my dear reader Anon on Archive of Our Own, I'm now officially in love with the idea of Cor/Prom being lovers. Crazy, right? If you like those two together I recommend to you to read 'Listen to your Instincts' by The Emcee. It seems she and I were either both inspired by Anon at the same time, or we both ride the same wavelength ;))).
> 
> As always, enjoy this chapter everyone!
> 
> Kamuel

**Hell or Heaven Four - Prompto POV**

...

My mind is deeply troubled.

And somehow, I feel a little bit faint.

Even queasy to my stomach.

It's all because it crashed over me like a bucket of ice-cold water when I finally understood the true reason of why Jason had acted that way towards me all these years.

My life here inside Armiger's Hell, no, my entire world as I once knew it, has come to an end tonight.

I feel as if a rug, my entire foundation beneath my feet, has been pulled off in an instant. Leaving me now once again without safety, stability and without a real home.

I give my best to not let Noct know how upset I truly am, but I don't know how long I can upkeep my mask of being happy.

So for the time being I lead him up to my apartment and let him inside.

"Sorry for intruding.", Noct says politely and this brings a honest smile to my face.

"Don't worry about making a mess, my rooms are quite messy anyway. So don't hold back for my sake if you feel frisky tonight.", I joke to lighten up the mood, even when I don't feel like it.

I gesture with my hand for Noct to go further inside, but then he turns around to take me gently into his arms and all of a sudden my vision starts to blurry with unshed tears and and then I nuzzle my face against his soft throat and allow myself to cry, in the middle of the corridor, clinging to him as if he were my last lifeline.

He smells and feels so good against me, the warmth and strength he provides is everything that I need right now.

"Hey ... I'm here. Everything will be alright.", Noct showers soft and tender kisses all over me and I only cling to him much tighter because of them.

And then I choke out: "Cor is in love with me ... and all this time I hadn't had a clue!"

I hiccup and pull Noct as close to me as possible, needing him to hold me as firmly as he can.

"I see ... so this was the reason you were so upset.", he whispers, stroking along my back up to my wet hair in soothing circles, patiently waiting until the tremors of my body subside as I silently cry against him.

I'm such an idiot!

How could I miss those signs?!

Why had Cor never said anything?

Now I feel myself getting angry.

I only don't know if I'm angry at myself, or at Cor.

"I'm sorry, but ...", I utter, pulling myself away from Noct to look down at my feet. "I really need to talk to him right now."

When I look up, Noct is smiling somewhat helplessly at me, caressing my tears away with his tender touches. "Then what are you waiting for? Go. Meanwhile I'll go frisky inside your rooms all on my own, so don't make me wait too long else I might destroy something of value, you hear me?"

Oh hell ... he's just so ...

"I love you.", I say to him bluntly and kiss his lips gently, hoping that he'll understand how much he means to me.

He looks pleasantly surprised, kissing my forehead just as gently before I let go of him.

"Love you too ...", he whispers with a tender smile.

Opening the door, I look one last time over my shoulder. "Be right back."

He's nodding and waving slightly in response.

I can only hope that Cor is still somewhere inside this building, because I'm in the mood to swipe the floor with him tonight.

...

"I knew you would come."

I enter Cor's office and then I close the door behind me silently.

The room is dark. But I can see Cor's silhouette illuminated by the street lamps outside as he's sitting on his chair, staring out of his wide windows into the night, a drink in his hand.

"You bastard.", I say in a soft voice, sounding almost endearing.

Cor sounds resigned. "So you've found out."

"No thanks to Jason. I ...", hell ... I swallow down another batch of tears that want to come out. Damn. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

He's raising up his drink as if in cheers.

I push myself away from the door and walk slowly around his office desk, stopping my feet to stand right next to him.

"Why didn't you let me know?"

Cor is bringing his drink up to his lips and I watch him swallow the entire content at once before he's placing the empty glass with force on the desk.

I flinch slightly at the harsh sound echoing through the room.

"That immature idiot.", he snarls.

My eyes follow his movements as he's holding his head between his hands and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"How long?", I ask softly, wanting to know. My voice trembles, my heart pounding.

Cor doesn't say anything.

"Tell me.", I urge him to answer, my hands clenching into tight fists.

But Cor is only leaning far back into his leather chair, watching me.

In the darkness his face stays unreadable. But his blue eyes, illuminated by the soft light outside the windows, shine all the more brightly with a myriad of emotions as he's gazing full of longing straight into my own.

I gulp down, trying to stop my raising blush, which I know is futile to hide from him.

For as long as we know each other already, Cor never once looked at me in the way he does tonight.

And as we continue to silently watch another, I get the absurd feeling that I never really knew the real Cor, his entire personality, at all.

A few long seconds, or even minutes, are passing as I wait for some kind of verbal response to my most pressing question.

He's stretching out his legs, placing his hands underneath the back of his head, and this is such a lazy and good looking posture for him that unconsciously I become aware of his overall handsome features, how sexually attractive he actually is.

This is the moment, when I realize something profound. Something I hadn't allowed myself to notice before.

I exhale the breath I hadn't noticed holding.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes and tell me for how long you've been in love with me."

He still doesn't say anything.

My patience is waning.

"Damn it! For how long did you love me? Answer me already!"

"For a long time.", he finally replies, sounding bored. "Two years? Six years? What does it matter?"

"Hell ...", I stare back at him while fresh tears tickle the side of my face. "You really are a bastard. Had you only told me much sooner-"

"And then what? Would the knowledge of me loving you have changed anything?"

"YES!" I shout at him, but then I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Damn it, yes, it would have changed everything."

I glance up again into his eyes when I don't get immediately an answer to what I just said.

The expression on his face becomes if possibly even more sad.

Then he says in a resigned sounding voice to me: "Everything? Really? Just look at me. What could such an old man like me possibly offer to you? You are still young and yearn to live out your freedom. I knew the day would come soon when you would leave this place. Everyone does someday. It's inevitable."

"Not me. I would have stayed." I retort stubbornly with conviction.

Cor snorts out a sarcastic chuckle. "You sure? I'm confident that I would have ended up to be a sex toy to you as all the other women before me - a companion for a fun night or two or six, as long as it's nothing serious, am I right? Just quit the drama Prompto, you were too young. Sex without commitment is all you've ever known. I blame myself for letting you grow up into this kind of toxic milieu."

"How .. how can you say that? I apparently have to feel something much more profound towards you, else I wouldn't be here now and I wouldn't give a fuck right now about any of your feelings!"

"Don't make the mistake to mix up pity with love!"

My body gives a startle when suddenly Cor stands up from his chair, smashing some of his belongings to the floor to make room for me as he pushes me down on his office desk. But before I realize what's going on, he's already ravishing me, nibbling on my jaw like a starving man, his open-mouthed kisses along my skin are giving me goosebumps all over my body and I can't stop myself from moaning keenly because his passionate and experienced touches and kisses are simply too thrilling for my body. I'm actually too shocked to react in a proper way to his advances, my brain still hasn't catched on that this is Cor who is touching me right now.

His hands grip and stroke me full of ardent desire on every inch of skin that he can get and he makes me moan louder with every strong thrust of his hips against my groin.

But when one of his hands are about to open up the zipper of my trousers, alarm bells go off in my head and I weakly push at his chest to stop him from going any further.

"Wait! Cor! Wait! What ... what the hell are we doing?"

He murmurs against my skin: "What we should have done years ago ..."

Oh hell.

I can admit now that I would have loved nothing more than to have him ravish my whole body a few weeks ago ... but now it's already too late.

My heart belongs to another.

I am in love with Noctis.

When his lips come up to steal mine into a searing kiss, I shout: "Enough!", and I push him away with a force he didn't expect me to have. He stumbles a few steps backwards.

Only our excited sounds of breaths are echoing around the room, and I try to ignore that Cor just managed to arouse me badly with this shocking stunt.

After a while I hear him chuckle. "See? For us men sex is easy. Physical attraction is the only ingredient we need to get us going. While pity - the emotion you currently feel for me - only simulates love. As you just saw, you can't stand to be touched by me all the way, because by now you know what true love feels like."

I'm jumping down from the desk to inhale and exhale a few calming breaths, clutching at my shirt around my chest while my heart is still pounding like mad.

Cor is letting himself fall down on his chair in defeat, rubbing over his eyes and suddenly looking several years older than he truly is. "Now you understand why it was for the best to say nothing to you. You were free to enjoy your young life without having an old man breathing down your neck and making you uncomfortable nonstop around the clock. I didn't want you to feel pressured to reciprocate something you weren't ready for. And so I waited, and waited, ... but now it is clear to me that I have waited far too long."

I watch how his face is becoming sad and lonely as he's glancing outside of the windows.

"Why it had to be you, of all people, I honestly can't say. For me, the human heart is a mystery ..."

Cor ...

It's only now when I finally understand why my chest did hurt every single time I saw this exact sad expression on his handsome, mature face.

I honestly cared for this man. Still do. A lot.

I truly want him to be happy.

Because I didn't know what true love felt like - not until I met Noctis - it was easy to ignore my longing to be close to Cor.

My heart is now full of guilt and regrets as I watch the man who saved me from the streets suffer in front of me. I'm painfully aware now that he has suffered all alone a one sided love all these long years, with nobody by his side to share his worries and fears. He could have easily taken advantage of me back then, and I would have let him do to me whatever he wanted - because I trusted him.

But instead, he chose to protect me and he placed my happiness over his own at all times.

Hell.

I'm crying again.

Tonight my heart bleeds for him, because not long ago there was a real chance for us to become lovers, if only he would have let me know of his true feelings much sooner. I'm hurt almost as much as he is, because we didn't seize the opportunity when it was so obviously handed to us.

I'm drying up my damp cheeks with the back of my hands and then proceed to walk to him until my legs touch his.

"Prompto, what-", he's gasping when I sit down on his lap and hug him fiercly with all I have. It's clear as a day that he didn't expect me to show any kind of affection towards him after the things he did to me just seconds ago.

"You bastard ... " I choke out.

I feel his heavy sigh tickling my skin, his breath warm against my ear. And then I feel his strong arms circling around my back and embracing me tightly in return.

"Thank you for everything.", I whisper against his shoulder. Feeling empty and sad inside. I'm about to lose a precious friend and a wonderful mentor.

Cor is just shaking his head. "No, it's me who's greatful for everything you've done for me. Armiger's Hell has only flourished because of your hard work."

I snort into the collar of his shirt. It figures, even now, at such an emotional moment, work is the only thing on his mind.

After awhile I add softly: "Just promise to me that you won't die all alone. There are currently over seven billion people living on this planet, so there has to be somebody special out there who can appreciate you for who you truly are."

A huff of amusement and a slight squeeze on my back is the only answer I get.

Hell, I'm going to miss him dearly.

I don't know for how long we sat on the chair, in the silence and the darkness of his office.

Each one of us lost into their own thoughts.

Knowing, now that the cat is out of the bag, that we can't continue to live and work so close to each other anymore without hurting another.

Each one of us knowing, that this is the last time we would hold and see another.

And for the last time, I inhale his comforting scent into my nostrils.

Promising to myself to appreciate and to never forget this man's generosity and infinite kindness for as long as I am alive ...

...

Noct is placing my backpack and a single suitcase down in the middle of his living room.

"Alright. Are you sure this is everything? You left so many things of yours behind ...", he says while raising his eyebrow at me sceptically.

I walk up to him to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, that's everything I need. Thanks again for letting me crash into your home at such a short notice. It's only temporary, tomorrow I'll apply for a new job. A new life begins."

He's kissing the tip of my nose, looking reprimanding. "No need to rush. You can stay here for as long as you need. This is now your home as it is mine."

I smile lovingly as I look into his eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Noct looks away, his expression flustered. "Ah, don't mention it ... I want you here for selfish purposes of course."

Gosh, I could squeal like a girl at his cute expression.

"Again, sorry for everything." I reiterate.

"Oh stop it already. I said it's alright.", he insists, looking even more flustered.

"I know that I keep apologizing, but I can't stop feeling guilty for ruining our night. Well it was basically Jason's fault, but still ...", I end my speech with a pout.

"Are you hungry?"

I blink up at Noct somewhat confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Well yes, but you really want to eat now? In the middle of the night? I think it's two AM in the morning or something?", I ask perplexed, looking around his room for a clock.

He's smirking. "Oh, so you never did it? That's a sin. Did you never enjoy a good, greasy and tasty slice of pizza at night with your friends? Let me tell you, pizza is the best cure for a hurt soul.", he says with a teasing smile.

I hide my laughter behind my hand. "Pray tell. I've grown curious now. Is this another pick-up line of yours?"

Noct is growling and shoving at my chest playfully. Then I watch him unpacking some things out of my backpack, where I crammed my sleep-wear among other things inside earlier in a hurry. "I suggest we postpone our plans to shower together for the time being. So why don't you jump into shower first, alone, and in the meanwhile, I'll order some delicious pizza for us and set up the bed for the night. And then I'll take a quick shower myself, and then we stuff each other full with the greasiest and best unhealthy pizza ever. We'll eat and laugh so much, until we need to roll each other with force to get ourselves under the blankets if we want to get some sleep before the sun goes up. What do you say, sounds good?"

Honestly? He sounds to me like a cute kid, who just got a huge birthday present, and I can't stop an endearing chuckle while shaking my head at him. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

He's giving me a thumb's up and is making his way towards his bedroom. Well, I guess I should call it now our bedroom.

Armed with a pair of pajamas and my toothbrush, I march my way straight into his bathroom and I have to whistle at all the luxury greeting me there. The gleaming black coloured tiles contrast very nicely with the gold tinted accessories and the white shelves aligned along the walls. Not to mention the huge bathtub and the spacious shower next to it. How in the world is he able to afford such a huge and expensive apartment like this? Speaking of which, I still don't know what kind of occupation he has during the day. There is still so much we have to learn about each other, hell, I can't wait to know more.

Despite the raw sadness nagging inside of me, I can't help but feel giddy at the same time.

I'm free to do whatever I want now.

And in addition to that, I have such a sweet and caring boyfriend by my side, who's so incredibly patient and polite and thoughtful ... and so damn sexy ...

And then I hear Noct suddenly interrupting my thoughts from turning into a lewd direction, speaking in a loud voice from his bedroom to me: "I don't hear the water running, my honeypizzapie. Quit staring into space and get your cute arse into the shower. The pizza is arriving in twenty minutes."

"'Honeypizzapie'? Really?", I shout back and I raise my pyjama up to my face to smother my laughter into the soft fabric.

What kind of silly term for endearment is that?

"I can hear you laugh, don't bother hiding it.", Noct adds immediately after. "I need a substitute until I find the right endearment for you. Until then, honeypizzapie it is."

"Have you mutated into The Six Million Dollar Man, with enhanced hearing abilities or something?", I ask in humour, while undressing my uncomfortable damp clothes that still stick to me like a second skin.

This time it's Noct who's laughing out loud. "How in the world do you know of this ancient show? Wait. Don't tell me. In hindsight, I'd rather live in ignorance."

He stopps speaking for a moment and I hear something fall down with a loud thud. "Crap!", Noct is cursing out loudly.

"Everything alright on the battlefront?", I ask teasingly.

"Yes ...", he sounds agonized. "Something just fell on my toe."

I snort a laugh, enjoying myself immensly as I place my dirty clothes on the top of his washer and then I make a quick use of the loo.

Uh. Well, the high-tech loo greeting me turns out to be, ehm, much more complicated than I thought.

It takes me a few tries until I find the right button to flush it after I'm done.

"Anyway," he continues, "you have absolutely no idea what kind of 'enhanced' abilites your boyfriend is possessing. The sooner you finish your shower, the sooner they can be discovered by you."

Humming loudly in awe at his implied prowess, I finally step into the spacious shower and start the hot water running, groaning here and there whenever the cascading water is caressing and heating up my chilly skin just the right way.

Starting to scrub myself clean with a soft washcloth, I groan again in bliss and ask Noct: "Well? Water loud enough for you, captain?"

"Aye. Thanks to your sexy groaning my brain is thrown out of balance. Kindly keep your lewd masturbation techniques silent. I need to focus."

This takes me by surprise and I throw my head back to laugh out loud, careful not to inhale or swallow accidentally any water.

I'm so smitten with him it's getting ridiculous ...

By now I'm pretty much sure that he's trying to cheer me up, and he doesn't know how much I do love him for that.

He still sounds agonized, probably lifting something heavy up to place it somewhere else, and as I continue to scrub myself clean I start to wonder what the hell he's doing over there.

I'm really curious now.

So I quicken my pace of my cleaning ritual, being extra careful to clean my male bits and the entire area of my butt vigorously - outside and on the inside - just in case the night, or rather morning, is suddenly ending up with us having steamy sex against expectation.

In a sudden stroke of inspiration, I decide to throw Noct's brain out of balance some more.

Just for the fun of it.

I exaggerate quite a lot as I hit the wet tiles hard with one hand, rubbing inside my opening with two of my fingers for cleaning purposes, and I have to refrain from chuckling when I moan as sexily as I can: "Oh yes! Noct! Take me harder! Faster! Love it! Nnnghhh!"

I'm surprised that my acting skills are sounding very natural and I continue with glee to groan and moan like I'm getting the best sex of my life.

What I wouldn't give to be able to watch Noct's face right now!

"Ahhnn... mmmhhh...! Hell yesss...! Deeper, more!"

The funny thing is, I think my plan to tease my boyfriend is starting to backfire on me.

Because I start to get as hard as a rock as we speak.

And the longer I keep touching myself with my fingers, rubbing the pleasure gland with harder thrusts, the more I wish Noct were here and we would get the best sex of our lives for real.

Continuing to moan now in earnest, I lean my forehead on the tiles before me and I'm closing my eyes in sexual rapture.

The knowledge of Noct being right behind this wall, the new environment, the hot water, the musky scent of his shower gel - everything is contributing to make me feel even hornier than I've ever felt before.

Why the hell did I start this?

Now I feel so damn good that I can't stop myself from masturbating for real.

When I hear a suspicious sound, I cran my neck to look back over my shoulder and I halt all my movements when my eyes get firmly captured by Noct.

Admittedly a very naked and hot as hell Noct, who is leaning with his side against the doorframe, his arms crossed and a dangerous, sexy smirk playing on his lips.

"Ah, so you were masturbating for real? What a pity. I thought for a moment you would only fake one, to continue to rile my brain up with lewd thoughts of you. And so I was preparing myself to punish you in the most staggering way possible."

Various images of him 'punishing' me come immediately up into my brain and I lick over my lips in eager anticipation.

But then he's making an inviting gesture with his hand. "But please, do go on. Don't mind me. Don't let me stop you. I'll just stay here and wait until you finished. I won't even make a sound, I promise."

Groaning at his brazen attitude, to my own chagrin I feel my knees tremble with even more arousal just when his eager gaze travels down to where my fingers continue to pleasure my entrance.

Hell, this is simply too much ...

I inhale some much needed air inside my lungs, rotating this time a third finger inside to stretch out the ring of muscles even more.

Having Noct here, watching me, is making me so incredibly hot and bothered, that I can't help but to honestly prepare my butt for him to screw me into oblivion tonight.

As I glance down, I see my erection being an angry red, leaking, pulsing and bobbing up and down with the movements of my hips and I throw my head back to groan deeply just when my fingers keep brushing over my sensitive prostate and wishing it were Noct's cock instead.

Suddenly I feel his presence behind me and my already fast beating heart starts to beat even faster. The lust and anticipation growing and growing.

Oh please ... Noct, do something!

But there are no movements on his side at all.

So I think to myself that he's probably just enjoying watching me. And so I continue to widen my entrance for a hopefully painless penetration of his gorgeous big cock.

Another minute or two are passing by and I feel myself reaching my limit, I really need him to fuck me. Now!

I open my eyes to see what takes so long for him to claim me, and I gasp in disbelief when I see him calmly proceeding to clean himself - as if his hot boyfriend wouldn't be next to him and preparing all by himself his hungry butthole to be boned into fainting.

He's not even looking at me!

"Hurry up." he says, a hint of teasing in his tone. After another minute of cleaning himself with a completely calm expression on his face, he adds: "The pizza will arrive any moment-"

And just then, the doorbell is ringing.

Of course.

The pizza.

Noct is quickly jumping out of the shower, throwing a fluffy white towel around his sexy hips and disappears to take delivery of the greasy, unhealthy pizza with pretty much not glancing back at me even once.

"Aaargh!" I shout out my frustration to nobody in particular.

How can that damn pizza be more exciting than my hot and bothered self?!

I can't believe him!

Well, I understand that this is my own fault, I shouldn't have started to tease him like that, but hell ... it's definitely his fault now that I'm so worked up for a serious session of ambrosial fornication between us!

Taking some deep calming breaths, I finish cleaning myself up and then pat and rub my hair and body dry with one of his wonderful smelling and soft towels.

While I hear Noct talking to the delivery guy, I wrap his towel around me and walk into his bedroom, but my feet come to a screeching halt at the sight before me.

I don't really remember how his furniture was placed before he did what he did, but damn, his bedroom now really looks like it's being lived-in by two people.

A few LED-candles are spread here and there, everything looks so cozy, and because of the tastefully placed soft lighting along his walls the bedroom feels very warm and welcoming.

His wide king-sized bed looks amazingly comfortable and I can't wait for us to sleep cuddled next to each other underneath the soft looking dark sheets.

At once I feel my frustrations disappear, a fond smile replacing them in heartfelt gratitude for being so thoughtful and considerate towards me.

Just then he's coming back, entering our bedroom while balancing two rather huge looking boxes of pizza in front of him.

"What are you doing?", he asks playfully. "Dress yourself into your pajamas and make yourself comfortable on the bed. Pizza is tasting the best when eaten somewhere comfy.", he says with a cheeky smirk.

And so I smirk back. "No need for any sleep-wear tonight. I feel hot enough, thank you."

I tremble in delight when I feel his heated gaze on me all way until I reach our bed, being aware of my low riding towel around my hips which is in immediate danger to fall off any moment now. To spice things a bit up I wiggle my hips deliberately to give the towel that extra little push to expose my naked body fully before Noct's eyes. I shudder as the soft fabric falls down with an erotic caress over my legs and I caress with spread fingers all over my skin while throwing my head back to moan sensually.

Noct seems to abandon his idea of eating pizza alltogether, because I can hear him placing the boxes on his table with a firm thud. And then I can feel more, than hear, his firm footsteps vibrating on the floor under my feet, following me with wide strides until his arms reach around my hips to pull me backwards against his still wet chest.

He's inhaling deeply, before he start's to lick wet trails along my neck.

And then he murmurs against my flushed skin: "For the love of all that is precious to me Prom, stop driving me mad. Or I won't be held accountable for what I'll do to you ..."

The flames of arousal are frolicking around my body like nothing else tonight and I rip his towel impatiently away to grip his cock to pleasure amounts of erotic sounds out of him.

And with an answering sensual moan to his reactions, I raise my other hand to push his red face close to mine as I challenge him huskily:

"Well? What the hell are you still waiting for?"

...

To be continued.


	5. Hell or Heaven Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prom finally get to enjoy themselves ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> first things first: WARNING, yaoi/slash, m/m sex, this chapter is for mature readers only!
> 
> Second: I hope everyone is well and healthy :)?
> 
> Wow, can't believe that next week FFXV finally gets 'revealed'! I pray to Etro (or whatever the Goddess final name will be) that this time Tabata and team will reveal more story, more names and more places. I've been enough times disappointed already :( (Gamescom 2015, ATR's, etc., everyone?)
> 
> So with this last chapter for Armiger's Hell or Heaven, I'm getting busy with catching up with my writing. There is so much that I want to write and not enough time for everything.
> 
> It's unbelievable how time flies. I began writing on this story almost one year ago. There is still so much potential to this plot, so I plan to write a sequel if this story is to your liking :). Let me know if you would like to read a sequel about Prompto's past.
> 
> Enjoy everyone, until next time!
> 
> Kamuel

**Hell or Heaven Final - Noctis POV**

...

I'm terribly excited to have Prom in my apartment again, but at the same time I can't help but become conflicted over his eager behaviour for us to have sex. It's not that I don't want to make love to him - quite the contrary.

What is holding me back is, I can't stop wondering if he's really alright.

Out of nowhere, he had to leave everything he knew and had behind tonight.

I can't imagine him being able to repress such a huge and sudden change overnight that quickly and easily as he's pretending to be.

I want to be there for him.

But watching him sexually teasing me relentlessly like that for the past hour ... damn him ... it's just too hard - pun intended - to pull myself together. Especially since he made such a hot spectacle out of himself in the shower earlier, which by the way I enjoyed immensely.

My initial intention was to pamper and comfort him all night long, and the day after, and the next day afterwards, to make him smile and laugh as much as possible, and to help him to come in terms with his new living arrangements. To show him that from now on he can count on me whenever he needs me.

No matter how much I just want to throw him on the floor to have my wicked way with his sexy self, I want to make sure, first and foremost, that he truly is alright. I do not want to cheapen our first proper night together with lust only ... not when his own happiness and well-being has become that paramount to me.

But again, damn him ... he just doesn't makes this easy for me at all.

The wonderful smell of freshly baked pizza never gets old. I probably should try to focus on it to calm down. Can't wait for Prom and me to inhale all that fluffy, juicy, greasy delicious stuff I currently hold in my hands ...

But then I catch Prom just standing in the middle of our bedroom, unmoving, seemingly staring holes into space.

"What are you doing?", I ask him with a teasing smile on my face, careful of the huge pizza boxes as I stop my feet next to our bedroom door. "Dress yourself into your pajamas and make yourself comfortable on the bed. Pizza is tasting the best when eaten somewhere comfy."

He's turning his head slightly sideways, a provoking smirk playing on his lips when his eyes meet mine.

When I told him that his eyes are very expressive, he didn't believe me. It's scary how I don't even need the ability to read minds to understand what's going on inside his right now ...

His still damp hair strands don't quite manage to hide the seducing look inside of his bright blue eyes from me. "No need for any sleep-wear tonight.", he clarifies. "I feel hot enough, thank you."

Of course.

He feels hot enough.

I bite down on my tongue.

Hard.

Heaven help me now, if he says or does only one more sexually provoking thing tonight, I'm going to eat HIM - instead of the hot pizza slices in my hands.

My will is strong, but not that strong to keep ignoring his overt desire for me. Not when I finally found the one. Not when I finally found the special one, who isn't in danger of running away screaming as soon as he sees me naked.

My now ignited gaze is following his lean but fit figure, his feet taking him slowly but surely, one step after another towards the bed before him - his intent clear as a day.

But despite being forewarned, it's not possible for me to stop an embarrassing sharp intake of breath.

My hands start sweating, the pizza boxes are trembling against my chest from my fierce hold onto them.

I feel dizzy.

All because of that damn soft towel around his slender hips which flutters down to pool around his feet.

And all because, shortly after, I hear him moan.

A moan full of rapture.

A distinct, soft but thrilling sound to my ears - one that is shooting straight to my groin and completely blowing up my sane mind into sinful pictures of us together.

He's gorgeous.

My eyes can't help but helplessly follow the movements of his hands, as they stroke softly and sensually all over his freckled and sun kissed skin, his head thrown far back in delight, and I'm now shaking from head to toe from the complete sexually stimulating visuals he's induldging me with.

Prom is fucking gorgeous.

There is no other way to describe him in my heavily aroused state of mind. He made me wild outside in the pouring rain before, made me wild previously in the shower, and seeing him now, standing right here inside my bedroom and making love to himself like that ...

Who in their right mind could ever be able to resist him now?

I give up.

I can't fight anymore against it.

I need to have him.

My fingertips just itch to caress and stroke all over his body just like his own hands do at this very moment. And my hardness is painfully pressing against the towel around my hips. It definitely agrees that this has been enough teasing for tonight.

Prom knows exactly what he's doing to me and by God, NOTHING, absolutely nothing is going to stop me from fulfilling his insistent wish to be ravished by me thoroughly.

It's carved in stone.

That damn tasty smelling pizza needs to wait.

And something is telling me, that this sacrifice will be worth a million times over.

Not leaving Prom out of my sight for one second, my feet take me hastily towards the table next to me and in my haste I almost throw the pizza boxes down on the floor instead on its surface. Because of my delirious excitement to claim him in the same way I once did - when both of us were drunk out of our minds almost a week ago - I'm now barely able to focus on anything else. I hunger for us to relive that erotic experience, incredibly glad that this time around we are completely sober.

And so I catch up to my beautiful, irrestible boyfriend with wide strides, until my arms reach around his hips to pull him fiercly against me.

The feel of his firm body in my arms, bare skin against skin ... gods ... how will I be able to let go of him ever again?

His ambrosial scent immediately reaches me and envelops me in a lover's embrace and all I want is to savour him in my arms for a few long seconds more. But my hardness, still hidden by the towel, makes me honestly to God too impatient, my tongue quickly sneaking out to lick fervent wet paths along his neck like a starving man, over the same mouthwatering spots, again and again, moaning at his fresh taste while I can feel the both of us starting to shake with the growing urgent need to fuck each others brains out tonight.

He and I are panting heavily as if we are already in the middle of doing just that, our eyes meeting in a swirl of rapturous madness, and I'm loving how his exhales of breaths are tickling the side of my face. The scalding hot look that I get from him, when his butt is pushing urgently against my hard arousal, is unmistakably telling me that everything that he and I did until now has been more than enough foreplay already, the excitement between us having grown much too potent to wait for even one minute longer for the promised good and long fuck.

Hopefully I am able to last that long.

And so, I gulp down my voracious hunger to give him a final warning. A final chance to back out so to speak, before I have him irrevocably pinned down on the bed for an unforgettable night.

I'm thrusting up firmer and harder against his nude and firm and cute ass in answer to his insistent rubbing motions against my cock, and I let my lips hover slightly above his ear when I murmur: "For the love of all that is precious to me Prom, stop driving me mad. Or I won't be held accountable for what I'll do to you ..."

If he doesn't stop the teasing, I won't be able to hold back at all. I'm more than ready to fuck him into the mattress without any restraint, and I just know that we won't be able to move even an inch afterwards for the rest of the week from sheer exhaustion.

In an instant I feel my towel disappear and I hiss in pleasure when the fabric is grazing over my sensitive skin, the slightly cool air doing nothing to diminish my inner heat because Prom's hand is already gripping and stroking my leaking cock masterfully, sparking off every single nerve ending inside my body, the need to climax growing and growing ever so strongly as he's pulling me close to his lips.

A bold challenge is glowing inside his beautiful eyes.

"Well? What the hell are you still waiting for?"

The only audible answer he gets out of me is a very aroused groan.

Indeed, what in the world am I still waiting for?

I still wonder - but with every passing second it gets harder and harder to think.

His wonderful fingers on my cock continue to work their magic, pumping all my blood downwards and I'm sure this is the first time ever in my life where I'm so completely overwhelmed by sexual stimulation all over.

It's like his challenge has all of a sudden ignited something extremely carnal, dare I say it, even -dangerous-, inside of me. Now all of that my bloodless, oxigen-less brain can imagine, is us, taking a shameless position that allows for that kind of deep penetration that will catapult the both of us to the edge of sexual insanity!

"I'll make you scream.", I rise to his challenge with a dark quirk of my lips.

"Tss, empty promises ... show me what you've got, for real now, no interruptions.", he's challenging me once more, his gaze firmly fixed on my mouth.

I lick over my lips to entice him in answer.

"As you wish."

I treat him quite rough when I rake my fingers through his damp hairstrands to pull him towards me and I don't give him any time to react to it as I close the tiny space between our lips in a harsh open-mouthed kiss, as if to devour his mouth entirely.

It's been not even a whole hour, but how much I've missed his taste, his warmth, the arousing wetness sliding between our lips as our tongues battle for higher and higher pleasures ...

Prom is moaning hungrily in response and I continue to ravish his mouth wide open with my own, pushing his body backwards until his legs touch the side of the bed behind him, the imitating motions of fucking him raw with my tongue seems to be getting the message across to him of what I want, no, of what I NEED to do to him. The licking and sucking is growing more and more ribald and ardent at once, the spikes of arousal between us bordering to become painful in its intensity.

I just can't get enough of these mad feelings.

His fingernails on my back are scratching me in a heady mix of pain and pleasure and I groan out when he whispers breathlessly: "Heaven, Noct, this is madness ... don't you dare stop this time, or else-", but I only crush our lips much firmer together in order to shut him up and to shoo his redundant fears away.

We've been interrupted often enough already. No more.

The devil himself could show up at my door and I still wouldn't be able to stop myself from ravishing him.

Prom's zealous, needy whispers of my name inbetween heady moans - sounds which are dripping with pure sex - are setting my dormant possessive traits on fire and I tilt his head even more to the side for my tongue to slide into his mouth even deeper, and I'm pulling on his soft hair even harder, grounding my cock faster inside that tight hold of his slick fist, and just then, I hear his sweet cry from ecstasy, because I simply had to thrust up two of my itching fingers inside his already stretched and slicked up opening, stretching him further in preparation for the impressive size of my hard and needy erection.

"Noct! Nnngggh, oh god finally!", he cries out against my lips.

I'm pulling back slightly, breaking up the captivating kissing to watch him. And I'm pleasantly surprised that he has lubricated himself sufficently already in the shower. Now I can add another finger into his slick channel and he's hissing softly, pain and lust lacing his voice, the look on his face too erotic for me to bear. I spread and scissor all three fingers inside of him, in and out, carefully, to widen the entrance some more. As terribly aroused as we are, I wouldn't want to hurt him in my haste to claim him.

His eager reactions to me and his tight heat against my fingers are so incredibly arousing, only from imagining myself inside of him it gives me some serious trouble to hold myself back from climaxing on the spot.

Prom is throwing his head far back, obviously not able to focus on what he's doing anymore as he's letting go of my hard cock, seemingly helpless in his revelry.

And then he's groaning out: "Oh fucking hell ... I can't ... can't take this any longer ... I'm begging you, just do it!"

I admit to being a tease right now, I need to hear him say it.

"Do what?"

He looks pained, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he shudders against my firm hold. "Noct, just ... please ...!, his breath hitches inside his throat, his knees wobbling and fighting to keep himself standing.

With a deep growl I grab his thigh up, placing his leg around my hip, his spread thighs now giving me easy access to pump my fingers inside and out of his slippery hole, faster, harder, rubbing over his pleasure gland more demandingly.

And I get an absolute beautiful erotic whine from him in return for my lecherous actions.

I have the unspeakable urge to continue this erotic torture, just to watch him become undone before my eyes, because he's so responsive and so damn sensitive whenever the tip of my fingers rub his pleasure spot over and over. I still clearly remember his climax against that tree a few hours ago ... I want to see him lose it like that again ...

"Noct, just do it! Please! You drive me crazy. Need you!", he's openly sobbing in pleasure now, utterly lost and sensual looking beyond words.

But I still need to hear him say it.

"Tell me, Prom. Tell me exactly what you need.", I murmur encouragingly against his throat, licking up a wet trail to his jaw and then I stop to nibble teasingly on his skin, my fingers not stopping their unforgiving onslaught over his sensitive pleasure spot inside, not until I get what I want to hear the most.

"Hell, I need you to fuck me so bad! I want you to make me scream like you promised! Just, please, get the fuck on with it!"

THIS is what I wanted to hear.

With a firm shove I throw him backwards on the soft bed. He's gasping surprised and I have to hold back a dark chuckle at the disappointment written all over his face.

"I'm just getting started.", I say to reassure him, feasting my eyes on his red flushed hardness between his legs.

God, he's beautiful.

He shivers at the implication of my words, his cheeks reddening even more as he's starting to crawl up on the bed, but I stop him at once.

"Turn over." I growl at him in a husky voice. "I want your feet spread widely on the floor with you bent over the bed. NOW."

I watch him, how his breathing is increasing in an alarming manner in excitement, his bare shaved, utterly delectable, slightly curved erect cock twitching and leaking more drops of precum, which are wetting his belly quite nicely.

Prom is clearly loving the commanding tone of my hoarse voice.

I wish I could lick him up and down and fuck him at the same time.

Without protesting he's doing as I say, turning himself around on his stomach, his chest lying on the bed, his gorgeous ass raised up invitingly towards me while his feet are on the floor, spread widely apart.

I bite my lip at the sight, my heart beating like crazy as I start to memorize each part of him into the deepest parts of my lecherous mind.

Just to make sure that Prom will be enjoying this as much as I do, I reach inside my night table for the tube of lubricant, spreading a good amount over my sensitive arousal while I watch his hands clutching the bedsheets tightly, in anticipation of what is yet to come.

And then, finally, my hands reach forward him, fondling his buttcheeks roughly, stroking and squeezing them wide apart from each other to expose and reveal the place most important to us right now. I rub my lubricated fingers one last time inside and around his quivering puckered flesh. Another wonderful moan is escaping him, his hips wiggling and rutting impatiently against the sheets.

And when I look up, his eyes meet mine once more.

Prom ...

I'm about to combust into pieces of molten lust because of you.

I love you ...

I need you.

Never having felt something intense like this moment before, I'm quite shaken all over. The reality that I'm going to have proper sex with a real boyfriend having now catched up to me. I'm trembling with sheer raw need to just FEEL my cock to be squeezed tightly inside that hot passage, which is thoroughly prepared and glistening and ready to be pleasured right in front of my eyes.

"Noct!"

I don't know when nor how it happened, but then I feel the resistance, the tightness surrounding the shaft of my cock, and I push in short but swift rocking motions until the first half of my hard cock has slipped fully inside.

And the sexual pleasure erupting from it suddenly is pure agony. Pure fucking madness.

Prom is hissing somewhat painfully and I halt my movements completely, letting him recover and accustom to the size of my hardness.

He's so tight.

It's so damn difficult to NOT slam my cock fully inside this welcoming heat. Everything is screaming in my head to go on, so I greet my teeth in a feeble attempt to hold completely still.

"Noct, move! More!"

I'm too weak to resist the wiggling of his hips and when he's pushing back to take more of me inside, I start rocking my hips with longer movements, the slow thrusting motions helping to stretch his opening further and further up, until his heat is enveloping me fully.

Gods ...

It's a wonder that I didn't hurt Prom the first time we did it. I'm now sober and I'm already not holding back. I just can't. Not when Prom makes these amazing sounds as I slam harder and faster into him.

"Yessss, right there! Harder!"

My hand grabs his thigh and I place his bent knee on the bed, spreading his legs as further apart as possible for my arousal to pleasure his silky insides much deeper than before.

The squelching, erotic and obscene sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

The sight of his stretched, puckered hole clenching so tightly around my glistening hardness, engulfing me, and I need to groan keenly, slamming with a faster and faster pace into the inviting wet, narrow heat ...

It's just too much ...

Too good ...

Heaven, my sanity is in danger to snap.

I focus on Prom's sensual moans as I caress in tender motions with my left hand over his back, silently worshipping his freckled skin and wishing he and I could melt into each other from the searing heat growing between us.

"Noct! I'm close! So fucking close, please, I need to come!"

My arms reach quickly around him, grabbing both of his wrists tightly to pull him backwards towards me, his chest now only hovering over the blankets.

Prom is crying out in full sexual rapture, begging me to fuck him as fast and hard as I can.

And I do exactly that.

With as much force as we both need to appease our ferocious hunger I speed up my thrusts, piercing him over and over with rough and wild motions and I watch full of unquenchable arousal how my hips shove and rub his own cock firmer and harder into the soft bedsheets, which, from his enthusiastic reactions, is adding to his sexual stimulation.

The spicy and musky scent of sex is only heightening our sensations while, at this point, we both are but a mere moaning, groaning, sweating mass of limbs, bare skin slapping against skin, both of us slaves to our hungry senses which urges us to finally reach that culminating peak that we so strongly yearn for.

"Oh hell, Noct .. gods.. ! Yes, more! Noct!"

I tremble when Prom's keen cry of his climax reaches my ears and with a final push I let go of Prom's wrists to embrace his chest from behind, my weight pushing both of down on the bed as I bite down much harder than intended on his shoulder, the strength of my orgasm bringing tears to my eyes and taking my breath completely away ...

Panting heavily, my hand is sneaking underneath his body to stroke his hardness to completion. I just love the feeling of his come spurting and gliding between my fingers as I tease his now over sensitive cock.

Prom's hand is joining mine and then he's clasping our hands together, our bodies still trembling and breathing hard from the fierce aftershocks of our orgasms. We are holding tight onto each other, waiting for our fast heartbeats to calm down again.

I burrow my nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling his unique scent that I came to love so much.

This was incredible.

Prom is simply incredible.

"Oh hell, Noct ... what should I do? I think I've died and have gone to heaven.", he says after awhile, his raspy voice making my groin pulse once more with arousal.

I snort out a soft laugh, turning my face to his, to kiss him sloppily on his tasty lips.

"What should I do?", I ask. "That's bad. After tonight I can't imagine myself living my life without you. I need you here, beside me, every single night.", I answer half-serious and half-amused, biting his abused lips tenderly.

I make room for him to turn around to hug me, and I shudder in his arms when I feel him growing hard against my belly again. My own hardness twitches, making itself felt against the mess of our combined come cooling inbetween our groins.

With a cheeky smirk on his lips, he whispers: "You simply need to repeat what you've just done to me. So that my dead self can return back to you. Only for us to die together all over again from bliss."

I shake my head in humor at his quite poetic and over-dramatic explanation. "Don't worry. Next round you won't remember you died. It will be that good."

He laughs outloud, closing his eyes with a purr as I caress his sides.

I lean down to lick the fresh, salty sweat off from his flushed skin.

I just can't get enough of him, I already want him again.

"You think the pizza might be still hot?", he asks me out of the blue.

After giving a loud groan I start to chuckle, letting my forehead slump down on his chest.

Unbelievable.

Of course NOW he's thinking of that damn pizza.

"Guess you are prohibited to eat pizza tonight. You are hot enough for the both of us.", is my only answer while I'm tugging on his erect nipple slightly with my teeth.

I slowly slide back inside his warmth once more, holding him close to me, listening how the bright laughter erupting out of his chest is changing fast into delightful moans full of pleasure ...

...

The End.

 


End file.
